Poison of the Heart
by Animaneya
Summary: "As long as you're here you'll always be my Lost Girl Elley." Contains lots of Panabeth and some one sided Felizabeth. First OUAT fic! Please R&R!
1. Pilot

Introduction:

We all know Emma worked as a bail bonds person before Henry found her and brought her back to Storybrooke to break the curse. Well what if one of the many people she was charged to find was a young girl named Elizabeth Alice Dewlia? Elizabeth was a young girl when Emma found her. Abandoned by her family Elizabeth had turned to thievery to feed herself just as Emma herself had done when she was young.

Seeing herself in the little red head Emma brings her back to the authorities, but strikes a deal with them so Elizabeth won't have to go to jail. Emma is to take Elizabeth under her wing and act as a mentor, teaching her wrong from right so Elizabeth can grow up and earn a decent living.

Emma brings out the sweet, innocence that Elizabeth had buried deep inside of herself and in turn buries the rude, obnoxious thief Elizabeth had been. The two grew to be like sisters and were inseparable until the day Elizabeth was sent to a foster home. They still kept a close relationship that suddenly stopped when Emma left with Henry for Storybrooke.

Worried about her closest friend Elizabeth begins to have trouble with her foster home. Things just keep getting worse so she eventually leaves. Using her thievery skills Elizabeth tracks Emma to Storybrooke. She arrives around the time when Emma and Snow White return from the Enchanted Forest and when Cora and Hook arrive in Storybrooke in episode 10 of season 2 called "The Cricket Game."

Elizabeth has trouble fitting in with the other fairytale characters, but she does her best to help them solve the mystery of Archie's so called death and helps them defeat Cora. When she first arrives Elizabeth and Henry form a close bond, both having strong beliefs in the magical elements the others possessed, but a rift formed in their relationship when Emma spent more time with Henry than with Elizabeth. The rift only grew greater when Tamara and Greg stole Henry and Emma set of after him, leaving Elizabeth behind to hope for their safe return.

Our story begins the night after they left. Elizabeth is staying with Granny and Ruby at their Inn, but isn't very happy about it…

Chapter One:

"I can't believe she left me," I mutter. Aggravated with both Emma and myself I stomp up to my room in Granny's Inn. I slam the door behind me, I want everyone to know that I'm mad, of course they already know that. "I have every right to be mad," I huff and plop onto my bed.

"I mean she's like my sister, would it have killed her to bring me along? I could have helped. I've helped a lot while I've been here, why would it have been different in Neverland?" I sigh and lay back on my bed. _At least I'm not still with my foster home. They're probably happy I'm gone._ _I sure am happy I'm gone, it's not like I had any friends there anyways_.

I feel a tear slip from my eye and I quickly wipe it away. _What am I saying? Emma is my bestfriend, she has her own reasons. Besides I might never see her again, I shouldn't be mad, she just wanted to protect me._

Letting out another sigh I sit up again and glance around my room. It's plain and boring with only the necessity furnishings including a bed, a mirror, and a chair. Standing up I walk over to the mirror and look at myself.

Bright green eyes stare back at me from a lightly tanned face framed with perfect ginger curls. I'm wearing my favorite overly large white sweater-shirt that falls off my shoulders and shows off the straps of my tank-top and bra. For pants I'm in my black skinny jeans and I have on some of Emma's old combat boots. My appearance makes me smile, everyone says I look like Emma and that's something I like to hear.

The thought makes me happy, but it also leaves a pang. I turn away from the mirror and drag the chair over to the small window next to my bed. I throw open the window and breathe in the night air.

For some reason I've always loved the night. I feel more alive then than in the day. Emma used to say I was nocturnal.

I sit in the chair and rest my elbows on the window sill with my head resting in my hands. The stars twinkle in the sky like everything is normal and nothing is wrong. Their constancy gives me an odd feeling of peace and I let myself get lost in the wonders of the sky.

While focusing on the stars I notice something odd. Two of the stars seem to be moving. They grow brighter as they get closer and closer. _Stars don't move_. I back away from the window as the stars continue to approach me.

My hand knocks over a glass on my dresser as I back up and the glass shatters on the floor. "Is everything okay up there Elizabeth?" Granny calls up the stairs.

I'm tempted to call her up, but something keeps me from it. "Yes, everything's alright." My eyes are glued to the window as a body appears. It's the shadowy outline of a man. His eyes are what I had previously thought were stars. They glow with an unearthly light as he floats outside my window.

I'm frozen, unsure of what to do. "Who are you?" I ask. The shadow tips its head. One of its arms reaches into my room and I gasp. It holds its hand out for me, but I resist.

"Who are you?" I repeat.

"I think you know that," a voice echoes in my head, it's the voice of a boy and it sounds oddly familiar though I'm sure I've never heard it before.

"But-" I start to say, but I'm interrupted. A soft melody floats in on the breeze and my thoughts get jumbled. The sound is so beautiful, I just want to be near it. I stumble forward so I'm closer to the shadow. My instincts tell me to stop so I pause before its hand.

"Come on now, don't be shy, we're all waiting for you," the voice speaks to me again. After he finishes the music grows louder and I lose all feelings except the need for the music. I must move forward. My hand reaches out and holds onto the shadow. Before I know what's happening I'm flying out of the Inn with some creepy looking shadow and headed for who knows where.

Of course I start to panic. "Granny, Ruby," I scream, but the shadow whisks me away before they hear. As we get farther from the Inn the music grows louder, dulling my thoughts and easing me into unconsciousness. I struggle against the pull and just barely manage to keep my eyes open.

The land beneath us whizzes by and soon Storybrooke is gone. Now we're surrounded by stars and darkness. There's an explosion of light and then the stars return. Ahead of us is a giant black blot that is rushing closer as the shadow continues forward.

I realize the black blot is an island before we reach it. I glance down. _So this must be an ocean_. _That's why it looks like we're surrounded by stars._ When I look up again we've already reached the island and the shadow drops me on the shore then disappears into the sky.

My wrist aches, revealing I was flying for longer than I thought I had been. It had only felt like minutes, but it must have been hours. I stand up and brush off my pants then turn to get a look at where I was. To my shock when I turned I found myself looking directly into the face of a young man with curly blonde hair.

He has on a dark cloak with the cowl pulled over his head. In one hand he holds a walking stick and in the other he has a torch. He looked less than pleased to see me.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands. I glance around, looking for who he was talking to. There were several other boys on the beach, but none of them answer the man's question. "What is the meaning of this?" he repeats.

"Um, I was hoping you would tell me," I answer.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"Wait, you don't know who I am? So you ordered this shadow guy to go grab me for no reason?" I demand.

"No, of course not. We aren't supposed to get any more for sometime. Peter already has the one he wants," the boy says.

"Peter," I repeat, feeling my heart sink. "Like Peter Pan?"

The boy smiles. "So you've heard of him?" I nod. "Well yes, I mean Peter Pan, this is Neverland after all." My heart skips a beat. _Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Mr. Gold are here. Henry's here too!_

"There must be some mistake," I say.

"Yes I agree. We only take boys and you most certainly are not a boy," the blonde looks me over. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Yes, I'm not a boy. So can I like leave or something?" I ask. I'm not sure if I want to leave though. I want to help Emma.

"Sorry, but no," a new voice says. _Crap_. It's the voice from before, the boy's voice I heard in my room. _That can only mean one thing_.

"Peter," the blonde exclaims. _For once I wish I was wrong_. "There seems to have been a mistake. The shadow brought this girl," the blonde moves out of the way, revealing Peter Pan. He isn't exactly what I expected.

He was leaning against one of the trees behind the boys I was assuming were the Lost Boys. He was in a green shirt with dark pants that almost blended in with the shadows around him. He had dark brown hair that was unkempt and crooked teeth that were revealed in a slanted grin. His brown eyes were full of mischief and malice. Altogether he only looked a year or so older than me and he was pretty cute too.

"No Felix this wasn't a mistake. She was brought here on purpose," Peter walked forward. The Lost Boys moved out of his way and formed a circle around us as he stepped in front of me.

"There are no mistakes on this island, I make sure of it. This young lady has a purpose here just like all of us do," his eyes stare intently into mine. It was unnerving how intelligent he looks when he's still so young.

"Welcome to Neverland Elley," he grins. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can one of the Lost Boys covers my head with a sack and everything goes dark.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone. So I am a hugamongouse fan of Once Upon a Time. I also love Peter Pan and I love the OUAT twist they've given him. Now I personally think Peter is a hunk so of course I came up with a story for him. This is my first OUAT fanfic so sorry for any mistakes or anything I get wrong. Please let me know if something isn't correct. I don't know how long this story will last, it's more like writing practice than a real deal full time story so I don't quite know how well this will go. However if this becomes really popular or something then it might turn into a bigger focus for me so if you like it then you need to review. Also there will be more of Elizabeth's history and her personality and stuff in later chapters so don't think this chapter reveals it all. She's a very deep character. Besides this is more of a pilot chapter anyways. Well just let me know what you think so please review!**


	2. I Can Handle You

Chapter two:

When I can finally see again I find myself inside a dense forest. It's still dark, but the forest is alive with sound. The trees blow gently in a summer breeze and the stars are visible through some gaps in the branches.

Lost Boys surround me on all sides, but Peter Pan is nowhere to be seen. _Good riddance_. I recognize Felix in the front of the group, but the others are unknown to me. They've pulled down their hoods and stand around me in a tight circle.

I glance around, looking for some explanation as to why we're standing in the middle of the woods, but none come. "So what are we doing?" I ask.

"This is where you'll be staying until Peter decides to move you," Felix answers me. I take another look at my new home.

There are leaves covering the ground and roots interrupt the would be smoothness. It's a comfortable temperature and there's a good view of the sky if you tilt your head a certain way. The leafy undergrowth gives it a mysterious kind of look. _Not too shabby_!

"So do I like, have to sleep here?" I look around for a more comfortable patch of ground.

"If you can sleep," Felix replies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Don't take it personal Elley. It's just that most newcomers have trouble sleeping for the first few nights," Peter's voice joins the conversation. I can see him out of the corner of my eye just appear like he'd been there the whole time. I cross my arms and turn to face him.

"My name is," I begin.

"Elizabeth Alice Dewlia," Peter finishes for me. I stare in shock.

"How do you know me?" I demand.

"You are guilty by association Elley. Emma considers you her sister, her closest friend, and she believes it to be her duty to protect you. Imagine how she'll feel when she finds out I have you too," he grins. I glower at him.

"She doesn't have to protect me. I can take care of myself," I exclaim.

"Oh yes. You demonstrated this very well when you flew off into the night sky with a strange shadow," Peter walked forward so he was standing in front of me again. "I bet Emma would be proud."

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but I can take care of myself here. Emma needs to focus on Henry, I can handle you," I spit out the last word. Peter laughs then leans forward so his face is directly in front of mine.

"I'd like to see that," he whispers.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to," I say. He smiles.

"Good." He leans back and takes a few steps away so that he's walking around me. As soon as he leans away I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and glance at the ground to escape his penetrating gaze. "Hmmmm," he mumbles as he walks in circles around me. I look at him again, trying to force as much hate and spite into my eyes as I can. Peter has his arms crossed and looks thoughtful as he stares at me. His brown gaze travels up and down me and I feel the hatred fading from my eyes as I begin to feel uncomfortable, but I force it back.

As we stand there a shadow floats down from the sky. Peter turns from me to the shadow and I relax as his attention leaves me. The shadow seems to be telling Peter something, but I don't understand anything. The Lost Boys move in as the shadow flies off.

"I'm needed elsewhere, but don't worry I'll be back soon. I hope to continue this conversation when I return," Peter speaks to me. I just glare in return.

"Watch her. We wouldn't want her running off and getting into any trouble," Peter orders Felix. Felix nods and Peter heads into the woods. As he enters the darkness his body seems to disappear into nothing.

"How did he do that?" I gasp.

"Peter can do whatever he likes. This is his island, he controls it," Felix answers. I stare at the spot where he disappeared then shake my head like I'm freeing myself of a cobweb.

"So what am I supposed to do about a bed?" I demand. Felix rolls his eyes.

"Fetch Elizabeth some more leaves or something," Felix orders some of the Lost Boys. They sigh then head off into the forest. "Happy now your highness?" Felix jests.

"Yes, thank you," I answer. Felix laughs.

"Haven't been told that in a while."

"What, thank you?" He nods. "Well you better get used to it." The blond shakes his head and chuckles, but I notice him smiling.

Eventually the Lost Boys return with some leaves and ferns. "Thanks," I mutter. They just shrug and return to their posts. I gather up the plants into a makeshift bed. It doesn't look that appealing, but it's better than the ground. Sighing I sit down on the leaves and look around. The events of the night leave me feeling alive, not tired, besides falling asleep surrounded by a bunch of strange boys isn't a very wise idea.

Thoughts of escape flood into my head and I began to weed through them, choosing good ideas, and picking out the ones I knew wouldn't work. It needed to involve stealth and wit, not brute strength or fighting. Those particular things weren't something I picked up during my time as a thief.

It also couldn't involve death. I wasn't afraid to hurt someone, but killing was a totally different matter. I know what had happened to Snow White after she killed Cora and I have no intentions of turning my heart black.

As I sat there, contemplating the options a light breeze ruffled my hair. It floated around my face and brought the scent of salt. _Must come from the ocean_. Another thought stuck me. _The ocean! That's how Emma is supposed to arrive!_

I glance back in the direction I assume the beach is. _I wonder if she's here yet._ I'm itching to go find out, but I can't come up with any excuses for why I would need to go to the shore.

"Hey, if you want any sleep you better get it now. It will be morning soon and then there will be work to do," Felix calls. I sigh and lay down. Sleep still doesn't feel like a good option, but I'm beginning to feel tired. The breeze blows by again and this time it carries a song.

The gentle tune makes me feel fuzzy. I yawn and settle into my bed, happy to relax and listen to the music. Almost immediately my eyes droop close and I drift into unconsciousness.

**A/N:**

**Huh, wasn't really expecting to update this early, but I didn't feel like anymore could be done in this chapter so I just finished it here. Sorry it's so short and just kinda boring. Most of my stories begin boring. Oh well. Now I have something very important to say. In just one day this story got 12 reviews, 19 favorites, and 37 follows. I've never had a story get that much attention so fast. I mean I'm kinda like in shock now. Like wow! You guys are awesome. You made me feel so good so thank you all so much. I wish I had a better chapter to offer you guys, but this will have to do. The next chapter will most likely involve a sword fight with either Felix or Peter himself and we'll probably get to see what's going on with some of the original show characters. This story will follow the show plot for most parts, but if I get ahead of the show or I just want to take another direction then it's gonna be different. Just letting you know. So who would you rather Elley fight, Peter of Felix? And which characters do you want to hear about first? Well thanks again for all the support and please keep reading and reviewing. Peace out! **


	3. Fighting Felix

Chapter Three:

An uncomfortable feeling forces me awake before dawn. For a moment I forget where I am then memories of the night before replace the feeling of panic with feelings of dread. I can make out the dim forms of the Lost Boys around me and the dense woods where we're hidden. I try to push the discomfort away, but it just comes back until I can't handle it.

"Hey Felix," I call.

"Yea?" he calls back.

"Can I like, you know?" I stutter on, unsure how to ask. In the milky predawn light I can just see him raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can you what?" he asks.

"I'm feeling the call of nature," I final say. He laughs and several other Lost Boys join in. A hot blush rises to my cheeks and I wish I could just hold it. "Well?" I interrupt their laughing because I really need to go.

"Um yeah sure. You two go with her," he points at two Lost Boys. I freeze from getting off the ground.

"Excuse me?" I glance at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Well I'm not sure I want them to watch me. I mean it's kind of a private thing," the conversation just keeps getting more and more awkward. The Lost Boys are all looking at each other uncomfortably and Felix looks puzzled.

"But I can't very well let you go walking through the forest alone. You might try to escape," Felix says.

"Okay, yea I get that, but I really don't want to have two guys around when I'm," I pause, "yeah." Felix looks thoughtful and I grow impatient. "Okay how about they accompany me part of the way there and then I go a little ways farther?" I suggest.

"Alright, but if you try to escape you lose the privilege," Felix decides.

"Alright, got it," I say quickly before heading into the woods. I can hear to boys following me, but I ignore them, I've really gotta go.

When we return to my camp I feel much better. Sighing I sit back on my bed and glance around. Now that that's over I feel hungry.

"Hey, can I eat something?" I ask.

"Must you always ask for something?" Felix demands. I shrug. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I don't know, what do you have?" I ask. Felix opens the satchel hanging over his shoulder and pulls out a juicy red apple. He tosses it to me and I catch it. "I don't like apples," I stare at the red fruit. Felix sighs in aggravation.

"What do you like?" he asks.

"Bananas, pomegranates, and oranges," I say after thinking about it for a minute. "I would love some bacon and eggs, but something tells me I'm on prisoner rations."

"Yes you are so you should be happy we're giving you food at all," Felix snaps. He turns around to face the woods and I throw the apple at him, letting out some frustration that had been building up since I got there.

Before it connects with his head a hand reaches out and grabs it. I recognize the lean muscled arm immediately and groan inwardly. "Good throw Elley," Peter compliments me. Felix turns around in surprise at hearing his master's voice.

"I wish I had kept it so I could throw it at you," I grumble.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who's just brought you breakfast?" Peter asks. For the first time I notice the sack in one of his hands. "You like pomegranates right?" _If he says another fact about me that I didn't tell him I swear I'm going to scream._

"Yes," I answer his question.

"Thought so," Peter grins. He tosses the apple to one of his Lost Boys then reaches into the bag. He pulls out one of the biggest pomegranates I've ever seen. To my empty stomach it looks like heaven. "Here you go," he reaches his hand out to me.

I really want to take the fruit, but I hold back. He might have done something to it. "Aren't you hungry?" he asks.

"Not for what you have," I mutter.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" he smirks. I turn away from him, annoyed with his wit and quick comebacks. "Oh come on, it's a good fruit."

"I don't trust you," I say bluntly, still refusing to look at him.

"Look I'll eat some to prove I haven't done anything to it," he says. I can see him pull out a knife and cute open the fruit from the corner of my eye. He pulls out some of the seeds and plops them in his mouth. "Mmmm," he smiles. My stomach rumbles just slightly and he glances at me. "Now do you want some?" he offers the fruit to me again.

This time I except. The explosion of taste in my mouth is amazing. Pretty soon I've finished off the whole thing. Peter hands me another one. "Can I borrow your knife?" I ask. Without hesitation he hands it over. I cut open the precious fruit then start munching on the seeds.

While I eat Peter sits down next to me and starts eating his own pomegranate. Several of the Lost Boys break into their food storage and nibble on some apples and cheese too. If it wasn't for the annoying creeper next to me it might actually have been peaceful to sit and eat.

"So how are you liking Neverland so far Elley?" Peter asks. I give him a sideways glance.

"I haven't even been here one day," I point out. "And my name is Elizabeth, not Elley," I add. Peter gives me one of his infamous smirks.

"Oh yes, because Emma always stressed that when someone is gifted with such an elegant name they should use the whole thing and not shorten it to save time," Peter chomps on a pomegranate seed. I gape at him.

"How do you know so much about everything?" I demand.

"Well I have a bit of a bad habit of knowing everything," he says, not really answering my question. I roll my eyes and continue to eat my breakfast. After he finishes eating Peter moves over to talk to Felix. I lie back down on my bed of leaves, but sit back up when something pokes my side.

_The knife_, I gasp inwardly as I realize Peter left his weapon. I glance up, he's still talking to Felix and hasn't noticed. I begin to dig a shallow whole so I can hide it until I need it. As I'm putting the knife in the whole a hand grabs my wrist and I shriek in surprise. I look up into Peter's brown eyes.

"I don't think so Elley," he shakes his head. "Better not give you a weapon you don't know how to use." I narrow my eyes at him and in a split second make a decision not to stand down. I grab the knife with my free hand and hold it against his throat before he can react.

"We'll see about that," I whisper. Peter grins.

"About time you show some spirit. I've been waiting for this," he says. I push the knife harder against his throat and he lets go of my wrist. "Easy there Elley. Wouldn't want to spoil your perfect reputation now would you?"

"Only if it involves you getting hurt," I growl. _Besides, I don't have a perfect reputation._

"Oh, temper, temper. But I suppose if you're looking to get into a fight I shouldn't hold you back," Peter slowly backs away and stands up straight. I stand up too, keeping the knife pointed towards him.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" I ask.

"Oh I don't mean for me to fight you. I don't fight girls, that's very ungentlemanlike. However I don't think Felix would mind swinging swords with you," Peter glances at the blonde Lost Boy. "What do you say Felix, up for a fight?"

"I'm always ready to fight," Felix grins.

"Good, it's settled then," Peter smiles and claps his hands. "Now we want this to be fair so Felix you can only use a knife like Elley." Felix drops his crossbow, arrows, and sword. He pulls out a knife of equal length to mine and steps forward.

Peter steps back to join the circle of Lost Boys that are crowded around us, eager to watch the fight. I feel nervous under their watchful eyes, but I push them to the back of my mind and just focus on Felix. _I only need to know what he's doing, not them_.

For a few moments we both hesitate to strike each other. Felix eyes size me up and I return the favor. Felix is older than me by at least two years. He's tall and muscular with more experience. The odds are most definitely in his favor. As quickly as I can I run over the fighting moves David had taught me when I arrived in Storybrooke. _Fighting is like a dance. It's filled with poise and grace, not just random swings like most people think. It's an art. _

Before I have time to think about anything else Felix strikes. He keeps his hand level and juts out his arm quickly and efficiently. Even though it was a lazy move I have to move fast to stay out of the way.

_My turn._ I retaliate with another lazy strike that Felix easily dodges. I wait for him to move again. I still don't know what I'm up against and I prefer to learn what he can do before the battle gets serious.

Felix throws a side punch and I dive down just narrowly missing his hand. Before I can move his knife swings towards my side. Thinking fast I grab a branch from the ground and deflect the blade. Next I duck and roll behind his legs. Using the handle of my knife I roughly hit his legs behind the knee and cause him to fall. He grunts as he hits the ground and I hear some Lost Boys groan in pain.

Before Felix can get back up I kick up some dirt into his face, to blind him. Fast as lightning Felix grabs my ankle and jerks me to the ground. I scream in surprise.

"Well done Felix," some Lost Boy cheers.

"She's got some spark," another one whispers. _You've got no idea._ Felix is on his feet before me. He wipes the dirt from his eyes while I attempt to stand up. The blonde pins me back down before I can defend myself. He has one arm over my chest and the other is reaching for his knife that he dropped when I made him fall.

I grip my own knife and swing it forward. I feel it connect with skin and Felix gasps. He loosens his hold on me just enough so I can wiggle out. There's blood dripping from a cut on his elbow and it stains my knife.

"Are you sure I don't know how to use a knife?" I spare a glance for Peter. He's smiling at me from where he's leaning against a tree.

"I guess I just had to see it to believe it," he says. I send him a smirk then turn back to Felix who has retrieved his knife and looks less than pleased that I'm still unscathed.

His next swing has more force behind it and I just barley dodge it. Almost immediately he swings again, then again, and again. I'm jumping farther and farther back as he continues to advance. Soon I feel my back against a tree and I realize I'm trapped. As he swings for me I duck just in time.

To my extreme luck his knife gets caught in the tree bark. I spot a tree branch out of the corner of my eye and grab it as Felix struggles to free his knife. Using all the strength I could muster I hit it against Felix's exposed side. He stumbles for a minute and I slash my knife at him after dropping the branch.

He drops below my swing. The next thing I know he's tackled my legs and now I'm on the ground again. Felix holds down my arms and forces my knife from my hands. I spit in his eyes before he can do anything. While he's distracted I kick as hard as I can, not caring what I hit.

"Owe," the Lost Boys groan as Felix rolls off of me, his eyes closed tight in pain. I can guess where I hit him.

"Woops," I giggle. Felix glares at me, but is still in too much pain to do anything. Now that I was without a weapon I glanced around for anything I could use to fight. The only thing I can find is the branch I used before. I grab it and prepare to hit Felix again. To my surprise he swipes his knife while I'm swinging the branch. Sharp pain explodes from my wrist and I drop the branch. Luckily it lands on his chest.

I stumble away from him, grasping my wrist which is now soaked in blood. My whole arm feels like it's burning and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I don't even notice Felix stand back up and approach me. He holds the knife to my throat and I gasp.

"I win," Felix breaths. He's sweating and there's still blood seeping out of the cut I made. His face is twisted in pain and I know that even though he won I had been a worthy opponent.

"Congratulations Felix," Peter claps. The other Lost Boys join in. They run over and congratulate him as he goes to retrieve his weapons. I'm relieved the fight is over, now I can attend to my wrist.

The cut is very long, but not too terribly deep. It still hurts and there's a lot of blood. I start to rip some of my shirt to use as a bandage, but a voice stops me.

"That's no necessary," Peter says. He walks over and reaches out his hand. Reluctantly I let him see my wrist. He grasps it gentler than I expected him to and his eyes look more soft and sympathetic than I've ever seen them. "Sorry about that, sometimes Felix gets carried away."

"I can take it," I lie.

"Yea, sure," Peter chuckles. "I can fix it unless you just wanna 'take it.'" He gives me a look and I feel my frustration rise.

"Whatever," I snap. Peter waves his hand over my wrist and to my shock the blood disappears and the cut heals.

"There you go," he nods at his work.

"Thank you," I smile. He glances at me and for a moment he looks truly happy, not like his normal snobby superior attitude.

"Your welcome," he smiles.

**A/N:**

**So I know I said I would have some of the other characters in this, but I thought it was already too long so yeah. Sorry about that. I'm not sure how good this chapter is because my mom keeps telling me to go to bed so I can't reread it. Sorry if it sucks. Well I better upload it before she gets mad so thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you guys!**


	4. He's Got Elizabeth

Chapter Four: (I haven't seen the episode "Lost Girl" in a while so this might be slightly off)

_A warm hand holds mine tightly. I can see bright red fingernails and smell newly applied lotion. People are everywhere and I have to hold on with both hands so I won't let go and get lost. Something loud thunders through the crowd of people and a large group disappears, showing off the shiny train that had caused the noise. As I watch the doors close and it whizzes away._

_ "Mommy needs to go to the bathroom okay Elley?" my mother speaks. I look up, but the bright lights make it hard to see her face._

_ "I want to go home mommy," I cry._

_ "Don't whine Elley," she reprimands me. Giving a sharp tug she drags me towards the bathroom. _

_ "Just stand right here and mommy will be right back," she pats my head and the scent of lotion becomes even more stronger. _

_ "But mommy," I protest._

_ "I promise I'll be right back Elley," she says. I watch her form retreat towards the bright sign on the wall, but I'm too young to read what it says. I can only assume it reads bathrooms._

_ People push past me in a hurry to go somewhere and meet someone. No one notices me standing by the trashcan against the wall. They're all too caught up in their own lives to worry about a little four year old standing all alone. _

_ Time drags by, but my mother doesn't appear. "Mommy," I call out gently. A few women turn their heads, but find their own children safe and sound so they move on. "Mommy," I call out louder._

_ Another train pulls into the station. I catch a familiar scent. "Mommy," I squeal. But she isn't going towards me. She's boarding the silver train. "Mommy," I cry. I try to push through the people towards her, but I'm not strong enough. The doors close before I reach her and the train starts to speed away._

_ "Mommy," I scream. Through the retreating window I can see her kiss her hand and press it to the window. She waves as the train races away. _

"Mommy," I scream and jolt up from my bed of leaves. My cheeks are stained with tears and my heart is racing. It's too dark for me to see the Lost Boys in front of me but I can hear them breathing and mumbling amongst themselves.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Felix asks. I'm breathing too hard to answer. He approaches me, but I flinch away. "I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice sounds worried, an emotion I didn't know he could feel. There's a swishing sound then he wraps his cloak around me.

It's made of a rough fabric and smells like boys, but it's warm. I feel a little comfort at its touch and sink back into my bed. "Thanks," I whisper.

"You're welcome," Felix says as he walks back to his post.

*Emma*

Emma studies the map before her. _What does he mean? I already know who I am, don't I? _Emma's thoughts raced with confusion. Her mother sat next to her, trying to help her. Regina was pacing around the woods while Captain Hook watched them curiously. David was keeping an eye on both of them.

"Come one Emma. You can do this, just think of who you are," Mary Margaret encourages her.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," she says. The map remains blank.

"Try something else," David prompts.

"I come from the Enchanted Forest, my son is Henry, his father is Neal or Baelfire," Emma spouts out a bunch of information. Still nothing happens.

"You're leaving something out," Mary Margaret says gently.

"Why are we even going through this? I could just cast a spell that would reveal where they are," Regina grumbles.

"Pan would have protected the map so you can't do that," Hook argues.

"Emma has to do this on her own," David agrees.

"I don't know what else to say, I've already said my past," Emma exclaims.

"I told you that you were leaving something out," Mary Margaret says quietly. Emma still hesitates. The others stare at her intently and she sighs.

"Fine, I'm the savior," she finally mutters. They all hold their breath and watch the map. Nothing happens.

They all let out their breath. Emma feels despair rising in her heart. What else was it about herself that she didn't know? She could see the same despair rising on the others faces although they tried to hide it. Finally Regina just walked up and grabbed the map.

"Wait what are you doing?" Mary Margaret cries.

"It isn't wise to break Pan's rules," Hook adds.

"I don't care. We're wasting time. Henry needs us and we're just sitting here staring at a blank map," Regina fusses. She holds the map out and focuses on it. One of her hands starts to glow and she carefully casts her spell on the paper. It begins to float in the air and then slowly floats away.

"Now let's go get Henry," Regina smiles. Emma agrees with her parents that this wasn't the right thing to do, but she's ready to go get Henry too so she doesn't argue.

"Come on," she heads after the paper before anyone can get into a fight.

The floating map leads them through the forest for quite some ways. The night lingers on as they walk and makes the trees around them seem even more foreboding. After some time the map finally stops in a small clearing.

There's remnants of a fire and logs that had been drug over to use as chairs. Despite it being night and there being no fire the place seems to be lighted up.

Emma glances around searching for any sign of Henry. To her extreme relief she sees him standing just a little ways off. He has his back to her, but he seems to be okay.

"Henry," she calls. They all rush forward, but pause before they reach him. Slowly Henry turns around and then they realize it's not Henry at all, it's Pan.

His face looks dark and unhappy. There's still some smug superiority hidden beneath his disappointment, but it's light.

"Pan," Emma hisses.

"Hi Emma," he smirks. His eyes look me over and he smiles. "You know what? Now that I see you in the light you actually do look like Elley," he seems amused. Emma looks at him in confusion.

"Who's Elley?" she asks.

"Oh that's right, you call her Elizabeth. Elley's just the pet name I gave her," he nods. Emma's heart freezes. _Oh no_.

"What are you talking about?" David asks.

"How do you know about Elizabeth?" Emma adds. Pan looks pleased that they're shocked and confused.

"Well you see, she came for a visit," he says. They all look at each other in horror. Even Regina and Hook look worried. Elizabeth is friends with everyone, even villains like her.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Emma threatens him.

"Oh don't worry, I don't hurt girls. I can't speak for my Lost Boys, but I won't hurt her," Pan promises. "Besides, I thought you were here for Henry, or is he not as important to you?" Emma bites her lip. She knows what he's doing, trying to make her choose between her son and the girl she pretty much raised.

"Of course not. Henry is our main priority, not hand him over," Regina snaps. Pan glares at her.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"You said Emma could get her son back if she managed to find you. Well we found you," Regina says.

"I don't think so. You broke the rules," Pan starts to walk around them. "That's not fair," he says. The trees around them rustle and Emma has a sinking feeling they've walked into a trap. "Nobody breaks my rules. Now either you can pay for it or I'm sure Henry and Elley would gladly take the fall for you," he offers.

"Never," Emma exclaims.

"Your choice," Pan shrugs. "Come on boys," Pan calls. Before they can react they're surrounded by Lost Boys.

*Elizabeth*

Something strange is stirring the wind. I can feel it, something big is happening somewhere. I sit up in bed and look around.

The sky has grown brighter, but it's still night time. Felix's cloak is still wrapped around me and I pull it up around my arms. The woods around me are empty. _Where is everyone?_ _Why would Peter leave me unguarded? They had such a hard time letting me go to the bathroom by myself and then they just leave me alone. Oh yeah, makes perfect sense._

For a moment I just sit there, then I realize it, I'm _alone_. I stand up quickly, I'm fully awake now. Without looking around or even considering what direction I might be going I take off into the woods.

**A/N:**

**Well this is a bit of a disappointment. Her past came out right, but that's about it. The recap from the show is just awkward. I wasn't sure how to write it since I didn't want to just copy the show and I had to make it a little different to fit the story, but I feel like it's just weird. Sorry bout that. But anyways, as we all know at the end of this episode Emma finally unlocks the mystery of the map by admitting she's an orphan, that happens after Elizabeth runs off, but I didn't think it was necessary to write about considering most of us already know about it, at least I assume most of us know about it. Sorry if I just spoiled it for ya. In the next chapter we get to see Elizabeth's attempt at escape that ends up being a very wet experience. Just a little hint. So now I have a question for ya. Do you ever feel like, I don't know, like you don't belong? I know that sounds weird, but I've just had this feeling for the past couple of days that I'm meant for something else. I mean I'm sure everyone feels like that at some point, but it's driving me crazy. I've been having all this drama with my friends so that just makes it worse, but things are getting better there so I don't know why I'm so like depressed. I just wanna get away for a while. Thank God tomorrow is Friday. I think I'll go on a walk through the woods. Maybe have a little scream fest and attack a tree or something. Gotta let out these feelings somehow, right? Yeah, I know I'm weird. High school is making me a crazy person, I don't know how I'm so popular! :p Well thanks for all the awesome reviews and everything. This story currently has 34 reviews, 69 follows, and 37 favorites. Just a little interesting fact. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Wesley

Chapter Five:

My side aches and my lungs are screaming for air. I've been running for hours and I know that pretty soon I'll need to stop. Fear and just plain good reason pushes me to go a little further. Finally I pause to rest under the shade of a giant oak tree.

Like jelly my legs collapse under me and I fall onto the ground. I feel exposed lying down, but I'm too tired to get back up. Besides it feels good to bask in the shade after running through a hot stuffy forest.

After a few minutes I force myself to get back up. At first I fear my legs won't hold me up, but after stumbling against the tree a few times they can support me. I stand still for a few minutes more to fully regain my breath.

As I'm resting a twig snaps behind me and I bolt, not waiting to see if it was a Lost Boy or just some animal. My heart thumps wildly until I feel like I'm a safe distance from the noise and I allow myself to slow into a jog so my body doesn't just give out. The forest stretches on for miles upon miles and pretty soon I'm just dragging myself along, hardly awake. The sky turns from baby blue, to charcoal black above me.

When I can go no further I crawl into the shelter of a holly bush and fall asleep. My dreams are wild, filled with dark laughing faces and splashes of red that smells like blood. I'm covered in sweat when I wake up. There are red stains all over my clothes from the holly berries I rolled over in my sleep.

Sunshine peaks through the gaps in the bush and I carefully venture out of my hiding place. My whole body aches and I'm starved, but first I have to relieve myself. After that's takin care of I start to consider my situation.

I'm lost and alone in a strange magical land. Even though I've spent a few weeks in some town full of magic and fairytale characters I really don't know how to deal with magic. I don't have any food or water. On top of everything else there's some crazy teenager with a bunch of wacko boys hunting me down. _Ohh the odds are most definitely in my favor_, I think sarcastically.

"Emma," I gasp. She was here, she had to be here by now. Hope explodes in me like fireworks on the Fourth of July. _But how do I find her? _Doubt extinguishes the hope as someone would extinguish a lamp. I groan and lean my head against a tree next to me. Currently I could either hide in the forest until I starve, try to find Emma and most likely get caught, or return to Peter and be a prisoner for the rest of my life. I was out of luck.

Depression weighs heavily on my heart. I would never see Emma again. She was the only adult who ever really got me and the last time I saw her I had been furious that she was leaving me behind so I didn't even tell her goodbye. My life sucks. Like totally.

Hot tears burn my eyes and I don't even bother trying to hold them in. The only hope I have left is that Emma will get Henry back and they will defeat Peter. He was after all the cursed boy that caused this trouble.

"Aw don't cry Elizabeth," a mockingly sweet voice says. I jump up in surprise. So consumed in my despair I hadn't noticed Felix arrive with a few of the other Lost Boys. In the daylight his scar is extremely noticeable and it gives him an even more dangerous look.

"Shut-up," I snap. I wipe away the tears and stand up straight. Even if I didn't have hope for a future I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they had broke me.

"You can't order us around," one of the Lost Boys says angrily. It's the first time I've heard anyone other than Felix and Peter Pan speak in a few days and it sounds strange to my ears.

"Who are you?" I ask randomly. They all look at me in confusion and I feel a spark of satisfaction that I had surprised them. I had surprised myself too, but they didn't need to know that.

"That doesn't matter," Felix says before the Lost Boy can reply. "We need to get you back to camp," he walks forward to grab me, but I jump away. "Oh come on Elizabeth. There's nowhere else for you to go after all," he points out. I had made a last-minute decision as they arrived that I wouldn't go back without a fight.

"Anywhere's gotta be better than here," I say. Felix moves to grab me again, but this time I take off into the woods. I can hear them running behind me like thunder during a storm. Thorns cut my ankles, but I keep going. As I run the forest becomes sparser and more roomy. Light shines through the open spaces below and gives a cheery glow to the usually dark woods. Eventually the trees disappear all together and I'm running along a rocky outcrop.

To my horror a large drop stands before me. I stop myself just in time from toppling over the edge. Without hesitation I turn around to dart off again, but the lost boys have already arrived. The grin and cross their arms. "Give up now Elizabeth?" Felix asks.

"Not quite," I whisper. I hold myself with my arms and fall backwards. The boys gasp and Felix yells, but it's too late.

My body plummets like a rock. Wind rushes past my ears and whips through my hair. The cliff edge grows farther and farther away. I can see the Lost Boys leaning over to watch me fall. I feel exhilarated by the fall, but I know soon it will be over. I hold my breath just as I hit the water.

_I'm cold and hungry. I haven't even seen food in three days. What I used to consider my home has now become my prison. Without parents it's almost impossible for a four year old to survive on their own. I'm no exception. _

_Old newspapers keep me warm at night. Dark alleys hide me from people who seek to use me. Food is found in dumpsters and trashcans. Lately there's been none of this. _

_ I'm hidden in the slums of my neighborhood. Safely locked away in a room in an abandoned building. At night the house creeks and the windows open and close, but it doesn't bother me. Ghosts and zombies are the least of my worries. _

_ As I huddle in the decrepit bed, crying myself to sleep just like I do every night, I hear a creek louder than normal. At first I ignore it, too tired to care. Then I hear it again, this time closer. I dive under the moth eaten covers and wait for whoever or whatever it is to past. I can hear voices through the thin walls. Holding my breath I listen intently._

_ "There's nothing here," someone complains._

_ "This was a waste of time," another person agrees._

_ "Not entirely," a new voice argues. "We can sleep here. It's better than sleeping outside." Oh please no, I beg silently._

_ "Fine, but in the morning we're out of here," the first voice says. They sound like young boys. _

_ "Alright, it's settled then," the third voice decides. "Now let's get some sleep."There's another creek. "Where are you going Wesley?" _

_ "I just want to explore," a new, even younger voice says. _

_ "Okay, but be careful. And come back soon," the voice tells him._

_ "I will, I promise," the young boy says. I can hear him walking out of the room next to mine. I hold my breath as my heart pounds. What if he finds me? The door across the hall creeks open then closes again._

_ Through a hole in the covers I stare at the door to my room. It slowly swings open and a little boy peeks in. He has curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. They pass over the room and rest on the bed. I gasp._

_ "Hello?" he asks. Cautiously he creeps forward. My heart beats faster and faster as he approaches me. I don't know what to do. I could run or try to fight. Before I make up my mind he reaches the bed and pulls off the covers._

_ I shriek and he jumps back in surprise. "Sorry," he apologizes quickly. I stare at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I nod. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know who was there." He looks truly apologetic. _

_ "Wesley," I hear one of the boys from before call out. Footsteps echo down the hall then three older boys appear in the doorway. They all have dirty blonde hair and dirt streaked faces. One of them is taller than the rest and he steps forward._

_ "Who are you?" he demands. I whimper fearfully._

_ "She's scared," Wesley defends me. _

_ "Be gentle Issac," another boy reprimands him. "My name is Jack, this is my brother Wesley, and our friends Issac and Ben. We aren't going to hurt you, I promise," Jack says softly. His voice sounds kind and I relax slightly._

_ "My name is Elizabeth," I squeak. Wesley and Jack smile._

_ "That's a very pretty name," Jack complements me. I smile like an idiot for some odd reason. "Do you mind telling us what you're doing here?" Issac and Ben look like they could care less and they grumble to each other. Jack silences them with a look then turns back to me._

_ "I-I don't know," I whimper. "I want my mommy." Jack looks at me sympathetically. He moves over and sits on the end of my bed. It groans under his weight and sinks low to the ground. _

_ "Where is your mommy?" he asks._

_ "I-I don't know," I repeat. Tears drip from my eyes and I sniffle quietly. _

_ "I'm sorry to hear that," Jack says. "Do you need a place to stay Elizabeth?" he adds. Issac sighs._

_ "Not another one," Ben grumbles. I hesitate._

_ "Oh do join us Elizabeth. We have a lot of fun. Jack is great to hang out with. He taught me how to swim in the big fancy pool outside the apartment buildings. I'm a great doggy paddler," Wesley boasts. He looks at me excitedly. I briefly imagine the pool he's talking about. I had passed it several times when I used to go on walks with my mommy. _

_ "Will you teach me to swim in the pool?" I ask. Jack smiles and nods. "Okay," I decide. _

_ "Yay," Wesley cheers. "I'm not the littlest anymore." Jack holds out his hand to me. I take it and he gently pulls me out of the bed. Issac and Ben glare angrily at us as he leads me into the room next to the one we were in. It's bigger and has two more beds. _

_ "We'll take care of you now," Jack promises. I smile for the first time in awhile. _

_ "Welcome to the Group Elley," Wesley grins._

_*Two Years Later*_

_ "Come on Elley, you can do it," Wesley prompts. We're standing at the pool in front of the big fancy apartments. Wesley and Jack are already in the water. Ben and Issac swim in the deep end, watching skeptically. _

_It's not even dawn yet and the apartments are dark. Nobody knows they sneak into the pool when it gets hot. Now it's my turn to learn to swim so I can join them on summer nights. _

_We're all in bathing suites snagged from a Dollar General. They don't fit well, but they work. Jack also grabbed some floaty wings for me. _

_With them all watching I tenderly stick my toes in the warm water then pull them back out. Jack swims closer to the ladder I'm clinging to. "It's alright Elizabeth, I'm right here," Jack comforts me. I look up into his soft brown eyes and sigh._

"_Will you hold me?" I ask._

"_Just to begin with," he says. I swing my arms around his neck and Jack grabs me around the waist. He begins to walk away from the ladder and I squeal as the water rises up his waist and laps at my legs. "It's okay," he soothes. _

_Wesley gives me a goofy grin and I giggle. "Do you want to try it on your own?" Jack asks._

"_Hold on to me," I beg. He nods. Taking a deep breath I let go of him and drop into the water. My head doesn't even go under before I totally flip out and start screaming. Jack pulls me out of the water and starts towards the ladder. Issac and Ben are out of the water in seconds. Wesley is close behind them. A few lights turn on in the apartments and Jack sets me down on the solid ground. He climbs out of the pool and together we chase after the others. _

_We finally stop running a few blocks away from the pool where we left our clothes hidden in a bush. "Nice going Elizabeth," Ben glowers._

"_You nearly got us caught," Issac snaps. I look down at the ground in shame. They were right. Wesley moves next to me._

"_Don't worry about them. I was scared when Jack taught me how to swim too," he whispers. _

"_Really?" I ask. He nods earnestly. _

"_I was worse than you," he says. I doubt it, but I don't tell him so. "You'll get the hang of it," he smiles. _

_*Later That Summer*_

_ We're back at the pool. It's my second attempt at learning to swim. This time Wesley will be my teacher, not Jack. "Take my hand," Wesley instructs. I obediently take his hand. He's standing in the shallows and I'm standing on the steps._

_ "Now just take a step down," he says. I take one step down. I'm just above the water now. "And another one," he coaxes me. Holding my breath I put my feet in the water. At first I'm tensed and I squeeze Wesley's hand. Slowly I start to relax._

_ "This isn't so bad," I wiggle my toes. Wesley smiled._

_ "Good. Now step into the pool," Wesley orders. With more confidence I step into the pool. The water only reaches up to my knees, but I can already smell the chlorine. "Ready to go a little deeper?" he asks. _

_ "Don't let go," I squeeze his hand._

_ "I won't," he says._

_ "Promise?" I check._

_ "I promise," he assures me. After that I allow him to lead me farther into the water. We stop when it reaches my chest. "Just move around a little and try to float," he encourages me. Jack is watching intently from the deep end of the pool. Issac is laying on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and Ben is doing flips underwater._

_ I sigh and lift my feet off the ground. At first I start to sink and I panic. I flap my arms and loose my grip on Wesley's hand. "Wesley," I gasp. My head goes under and water squirts up my nose. _

_ Wesley pulls me up on my feet again. "You okay?" he asks. I cough up some water then nod. "Want to go sit down?" _

_ "No," I breath. He seems surprised. I notice Issac look at us in surprise too. He must have been expecting me to give up again. "I wanna do this," I say determinedly. _

_ "That a girl," Jack claps. _

_ "Remember to kick your feet," Wesley reminds me. I nod. Without hesitation I pick my feet of the ground. This time as I sink I begin to kick my feet and manage to keep my head above the water. _

_ "You've got it," Wesley exclaims as I swim around him in the shallows. "Ready to go deeper?" he asks. _

_ "You bet," I grin. This is actually pretty fun, I realize. I don't know what I was so scared of. _

_ Together, Wesley and I swim farther out. When we finally stop I can still touch the bottom, but only with my tippy toes. Jack is still yards away. "Do you wanna try to get to Jack?" Wesley asks. _

_ My legs and arms are tired from kicking and I'm hungry. "Not today," I decide._

_ "Not today," Wesley agrees. _

My eyes snap open in the water. Everything is black and salt stings my eyes. I close them again and try to take a breath. _Bad idea_, I think as water floods my mouth. _I'm such an idiot. _I try to kick my legs, but they're weighed down by my pants and boots. I'm slowly sinking.

Panic rises fast and all sense is lost. I just want to get out of the water so I start to flail, forcing my tired muscles to move. This only causes me to spin and flip around in the water. I've forgotten which way is up. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm going to die!

_Wesley, save me!_ My childhood friend can do nothing for me and I continue to sink. I attempt again to open my eyes, but it hurts too greatly. _Jack_, I beg silently. No hands reach for mine, I'm on my own. I can feel bubbles tickle my lips as they leave my mouth. Their slowly replaced with water until that's all I am. A big blob of water filled with scattered memories and ideas.

My brain feels fuzzy. Unconsciousness is creeping upon me. If I give in it will be the end. I struggle for a while, but eventually I give up. This is it, I'm going to die.

Before the water claims me I feel arms grab me. Someone is dragging me through the water. _Wesley_, a glimmer of hope flashes in my brain. Behind my eyelids I can see the world around me getting lighter. Suddenly there's air around me and I'm coughing up water. My eyes fight to open, but I'm too tired.

"Wesley," I choke on some water. I can feel my body moving through the sea. We're swimming towards shore. It doesn't take long to reach it. Wesley drags me out of the ocean and drops me on the ground more roughly than I expected him to.

I roll over on my side and cough up some more water. "That's it. Just cough it up," an achingly familiar voice coaxes. I obey it and continue to cough up water. "Good job Elley," he whispers. I struggle to open my eyes.

The harsh sunlight beams down and I flinch from it. Keeping my eyes partly closed I search for Wesley's face. He's crouched above me, his brow furrowed and his greenish-grey eyes troubled. Wait, something isn't right. Wesley has brown eyes.

"Wesley?" I croak. My voice is hoarse from the sea water and sounds gravely.

"No," the boy says. "It's Peter, Peter Pan." Memories flood back into my brain. I'm not six anymore, I'm sixteen. And I've been taken to Neverland against my will because Peter Pan is not the fun loving boy he is in movies, but is really some crazy man out for power.

"Crap," I breath. Peter laughs.

"Sounds like you're back to your old self," Peter grins. I close my eyes and groan. "What, no thank you?"

"Let me go," I moan.

"Hey, I just saved your life. I think I should at least get a smile or something," Peter says.

"It's your fault I was in the water in the first place," I snap. A shadow passes over my face and I open my eyes. To my shock Peter's face is right in front of mine. I can feel his breath on my lips and it gives my chill bumps.

For a moment he doesn't speak, we just sort of stare at each other. "Do you want something?" I finally ask, annoyed with how close he was. He seriously has no idea about personal bubble space.

"Nothing," he says. "Just wondering who Wesley is," Peter backs up. I sit up after he moves away and look at him in confusion.

"Were you planning on finding the answer in my eyes or something?" I demand. He chuckles.

"Not quite," he says. I stare him for a moment, but he doesn't explain what he was doing so close to my face so I drop it. "So who is Wesley?" he asks. I find myself pleased that he doesn't know about Wesley. He seems to know everything else about my life. I open my mouth to say some smart alecky reply about it, but I stop. Memories of Wesley are still fresh on my mind. Raw feelings burn my heart and tighten my throat.

"I'm not ready to talk about him," I choke out. Peter raises his eyebrows. "Not today," I sigh. He looks curious. I can tell he's debating whether or not to press the matter.

"Not today," he finally agrees.

**A/N:**

**So I have to say I'm actually pleased with this chapter. I like how Elizabeth's memories turned out and how the rescue scene ended. Now I've just got to clear some things up. So everything in italics is Elizabeth's memories. They all flash in her head in a split second after she hit the water and make her think she's still six years old and in the pool. It is not by coincidence that Wesley says similar things to Peter and they look alike. We will learn more about why Wesley and Jack are important people in her past later and why Wesley means so much to her. He wasn't really a 'first love' I mean they're only four when they meet, but he's very important to her. Hmmmmm oh yeah. I said Peter had greenish-grey eyes in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure I said he had brown eyes before. His eyes are greenish-grey, not brown. Also I was reading some other fanfictions like mine where a girl goes to Neverland, meets Peter Pan, blah blah blah, well anyways there was one story that had a part where the girl almost drowns and Peter saves her. I just want to say that I did not copy this idea from her. I had planned on having this chapter before I even started this story. Also I don't own Once Upon a Time or these characters, just Elizabeth and the other OCs. I forgot to say that before so here it is. I think that's it so thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Keep up the good work!**


	6. Ambush

Chapter Six:

I felt so utterly disgusting when I woke up the next day it wasn't even funny. My hair is in crazy tangles, I have salt all over my skin, my clothes are ripped, and the makeup I had on before I was whisked away by the shadow is smeared all over my face. All I can think of is taking a hot shower, but that's really an option here.

My guards have been switched and Felix isn't present so I don't feel comfortable asking them to go to the bathroom so I have to hold it. This morning is definitely on my top five worst.

"Here's your breakfast," a Lost Boy with curly brown hair hands me another pomegranate like the one Peter brought me my first morning in Neverland.

"Thanks," I take it. He nods. "What's your name?" I ask before he can walk away.

"Devin," he answers. He looks younger than me and for a moment I almost feel foolish that he's in charge of me. _Just another thing to add to how terrible this morning is_.

After I eat my pomegranate I sit back on my bed and begin to count to see how long it will take before I absolutely have to go to the bathroom. Before I reach that uncomfortable feeling Felix arrives. _Thank God._

"Felix," I begin. He holds his hand up to stop me.

"You two," he points to some Lost Boys. They nod. "Go on," he nods to me. "I know you must need to." I smile at him.

"Thanks," I actually find myself tempted to give him a hug. I decide against it and just hurry into the woods.

When I return I feel better, but I still feel like I look disgusting. "Is there anyway I could like take a shower or just freshen up or something?" I ask.

"You probably shouldn't do that yet," Peter suddenly appears. I almost scream, but luckily I manage to hold it in.

"And why not?" I ask him coldly. His eyes flash with annoyance at the cold edge in my voice, but he makes no comment about it.

"Well you're probably going to just get dirty again. It's pretty much impossible to stay clean when you're running through the jungle," he says. I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't plan on running through the jungle today," I point out. Peter and Felix exchange looks and I feel my stomach spin with nerves.

"Well you can't exactly play ambush just sitting on the ground. At least you can't play it and win," he gives me a look. He looks pretty good with his eyebrows raised and his crooked grin, but I try to ignore it.

"I don't want to play ambush," I grumble. "I'm tired," I fall back onto my bed and close my eyes. Felix chuckles. I can hear Peter walking towards me, but I ignore him.

"Come on Elley. It'll be fun," he whispers, crouching down next to me.

"Can't I just watch you play it?" I whine like a kid trying to get out of school. I feel Peter's breath on my ear and know he's moved closer.

"It won't be the same without you," he says. Suddenly I sit up and Peter jumps backwards to avoid getting knocked over.

"Why do you even want to play ambush?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking. It must be awfully boring to just sit here all day. That was probably why you ran away. If we play ambush, it won't be so boring," Peter explains. I glare at him. "Come on," he raises his eyebrows again. I sigh and slowly stand up. "That a girl," he grins. I roll my eyes.

"Felix why don't you explain the rules?" Peter turns to his most loyal Lost Boy. I struggle to pull my hair into a ponytail as Felix begins.

"We'll be divided into three groups. Peter's group, my group, and Elizabeth's group," he turns to each of us as he says our name. "The object is to get all of the other team's members out. To get someone out you must hit them with this." Felix pulls out a crossbow already loaded with an arrow. The tip of the arrow is covered in rags so it won't kill you when you get hit. "After you're out you can get back in if one of your teammates gives you this." Felix reveals some strange looking plant. As he's talking more Lost Boys step out of the woods until I'm surrounded by a fairly large group of people.

"Any questions?" he asks. I raise my hand. "Elizabeth?"

"Will Henry be joining the game?" I ask staring directly at Peter. He narrows his eyes.

"Henry is currently preoccupied," Peter says. I feel a rush of worry. _What did he do to him?_ Before I can say anything else Felix starts talking again.

"It's time to choose our teams," Felix states. "Peter first," he allows his master to start. Peter looks over the Lost Boys before deciding on a tall ginger. Felix picks out a bulky blonde. I choose Devin. We keep going back in forth until all the Lost Boys are filled into the three groups.

"You have thirty minutes to set up a base before the game starts. You should also form a game plan in that time," Felix advises.

"How long does this last?" I ask.

"Until we have a winner," Peter answers.

After that we head into the forest. I call Devin up to the front. "Where's a good place for a base?" I ask. He gives me a look, but answers me none the less.

"We could go to Dead Man's Cove, or the Mermaid Lagoon," he offers.

"Felix always chooses Dead Man's Cove," another Lost Boy pipes up. He looks to be the same age as Devin with sandy colored hair and sea green eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Tyler," he answers.

"Well where do you suggest we go Tyler?" I ask.

"Breezy Brooke is easy to defend," he says.

"How does everyone feel about Breezy Brooke?" I ask the other boys in our group. They all shrug and mumble. I narrow my eyes. "Okay listen here boys," I climb onto a tree stump so I'm standing above them. "I don't want to be doing this anymore than you all, but I've got to anyways. I also realize that you probably would rather be on Felix's team or on Peter's team, but you're stuck with me so you might as well make the best of it. Now I don't know this island so I'm gonna need help. If you wanna beat them you better suck it up and give me some information," I snap. They shuffle their feet and look at each other.

"Are you in?" I ask. Tyler nods enthusiastically. Several others follow his lead. I notice Devin hesitates before finally agreeing to help. Eventually they all join up. "Alright, now which way to Breezy Brooke?"

*Thirty Minute Later*

"They'll be coming for us now. Simon, you're in charge of the defenses. Alec, you keep looking for those plants. Devin," I look at him last. He meets my eyes with a challenging gaze. "Take some of the best shooters and try to pick off a few, but don't get close enough to get shot yourself," I finish ordering. The boys I've named get to work on their jobs.

"What can I do?" Tyler asks.

"You are going to take me on a tour of the island," I say. Tyler smiles. I notice some of the Lost Boys giving me odd looks. "I don't want to be going out blind," I explain. They shrug and get back to work. "Ready?" I ask Tyler. He nods.

Together we leave the safety of our base and head into the jungle. My mind races. _What if we stumble across Emma or Henry? What if Peter decides to take the rags off of his arrow and just shoot me? What if? What if?_ I push the thoughts away. Right now I need to focus on the game.

Tyler pushes through some trees and we stumble along. I keep my senses alert for any sign of Peter or Felix. I hear a twig snap ahead of us and grab Tyler's shoulder. "Shhh," I whisper. Crouching down I crawl under a nearby bush and motion for him to follow. We ready our crossbows and wait.

The tall ginger from Peter's team struts out of the woods. He's followed by three other Lost Boys on Felix's team. _What are they doing together?_

"I guarantee they made their base at Breezy Brooke. It's the easiest place for people of their skills to defend," the ginger snorts. The other boys nod. I feel my anger rise and long to pull the trigger, but I let them get closer first.

Taking a deep breath I try to aim the crossbow Felix gave me. I've had no real experience, but I fire anyways. It hits one of the Lost Boys in the ankle.

"Owe," he gasps in surprise and falls down. Tyler fires his crossbow and hits another one square in the chest.

"Good shot," I whisper as I reload my crossbow. By now the two remaining Lost Boys are pointing their crossbows at our hiding spot. When they fire they miss us by mere inches. I shoot again, but the ginger side steps it. Tyler takes down the other one. Seeing he's the only one left the ginger takes off into the woods.

We crawl out of the bush and grin at the three Lost Boys we shot. "I can't believe we got shot by Tyler and _you_," one of them glowers. I kick him in the gut and he groans.

"Shut-up," I snap. He rubs his stomach and glares at me. "So wanna give us any information?" I ask. They remain mute. "That's what I thought," I turn away. Tyler is smiling brightly like he didn't just shoot a deadly weapon at some other boys. "So what do we do with them?" I ask.

"They have to stay here until one of their teammates saves them or the game is over," Tyler answers. I nod.

"You heard him. Don't move," I order. They give me blank looks. "Moving on," I say. Tyler and I head on into the woods. Before we get too far I turn back and take the Lost Boys' arrows and crossbows.

For the most part all Tyler has shown me is woods and I'm beginning to regret my decision to come out here. For all I know the rest of our team has been wiped out and we're just walking into a trap. After a few more feet I stop.

"Let's go back," I suggest. Tyler nods. We start to head back when I hear someone approaching. Once again Tyler and I hide in a bush. The person is running and we don't have to wait long for them to crash in front of us. It's Devin.

"Devin, wait," I call out. He glances at me in surprise as I crawl out of the bush.

"What are you doing?" he looks confused.

"We were trying to ambush you," Tyler answers. Devin raises his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I change the subject.

"Peter and Felix have formed an alliance. They ambushed us when we were trying to find their bases. I was the only one who got out. I've been trying to find you," he explains. My heart sinks.

"Cheaters," I hiss. "If they wanna gang up on us then we're gonna give them a reason to gang up on us." Devin and Tyler glance at each other. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Do we all understand the plan?" I check.

"Surround the base, attack one side at a time so they focus on the one side, then we all jump out," Tyler repeats enthusiastically. I nod. The other Lost Boys look excited with gleaming eyes and bright smiles.

"Any last minute preparations?" I ask. They shake their heads. "Remember, it's now or never. We have to give it all we got," I say.

"Let's do this," Devin exclaims. I grin. As one we all stand up and head towards the base. Devin had also brought the news that since the two groups had joined forces they decided to use one base at one of Peter's old campsite. I personally thought is lacked originality on Pan's half, but that didn't matter.

I lead the way through the jungle with Tyler and Devin on either side of me. We have our crossbows at the ready and our pockets are stuffed with the strange plant that revives any fallen teammates.

Soon we're standing just before the enemy base. Silently we surround the base so the sentries won't hear or see us. I can just make out the base through the thick foliage. There's a fire burning in the middle of the camp and several Lost Boys are gathered around it. I can't see Peter or Felix, but I have a feeling they're there.

"Give the signal," I order Devin. He gives a low croak like a bullfrog. It's creepy how much he really sounds like the animal.

On his que the Lost Boys on the other side of the base raise up and begin to fire arrows into the base. Immediately Felix and Peter's team turn their backs on us and start firing at the other half of my group. Devin aims his crossbow, but I wait to give the signal.

After a few minutes I can feel my Lost Boys getting restless. I'm still waiting for Peter and Felix to appear. "Fire," I cry, deciding not to wait anymore. The Lost boys in the clearing are completely defenseless against the down pour of arrows that rains down on their backs. Several are knocked out.

We duck down as the remaining Lost Boys retaliate. A few arrows strike home, but not that many. Lost Boys in the clearing rush to help their fallen teammates. "Don't let them revive them," I scream. Arrows fall down, keeping any of the 'out' Lost Boys from receiving the strange plant. My own Lost Boys revive their fallen teammates.

Just then I recognize two familiar forms in the clearing below. Grinning I load my crossbow and take aim. Peter's chest is perfectly aligned with my arrow as I let it go. I hold my breath in anticipation.

Right before my arrow hits him, Peter's hand flashes forward and grabs the shaft of the arrow. "Nice try Elley," he looks directly at me. "But you'll have to try better than that." He throws the arrow to the side and loads his own crossbow. _Crap._ I roll out of the way just in time.

"The rules have been altered," I hear Felix yell. "You can use swords and knives now." There's the sound of metal being pulled from leather. Devin hands me a knife.

"I trust you know how to use it," he says.

"Have you seen Felix's elbow?" I ask. He grins and nods. "Let's do this," I shout. With a mighty battle cry we race down into the enemy base. I bypass as many Lost Boys as I can, I only want Peter. I can see him fighting Simon and I start making my way towards him. When I arrive he shoves Simon out of the way and smirks at me.

"Hey Elley. How's it going?" he asks.

"Oh I'm just about to beat a cheater," I say. He raises his eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that?" In an instant he's directly in front of me. I hide my shock and raise my knife.

"Positive," I breath. Peter swings his knife and I deflect it. I swing my own knife and he grabs my wrist then throws it to the side.

"Come on Elley, you can do better than that," he taunts.

"I know," I swing my knife again. He grabs my arms with both hands just as I expected. I kick his stomach and he stumbles backwards. "Come on Peter, you can do better than that," I mock him. He smiles mischievously.

Suddenly he's on my right and I turn to face him. To my surprise he's gone. "Gotta be quicker than that." I whip around again, but he's gone. "Elley," he laughs. I throw my elbow backwards, but it just sails through the air. The force of it throws me off balance and I fall backwards. Peter catches me before I hit the ground. "Not quite," he sighs.

I narrow my eyes. An idea strikes me and I wrap my arms around his neck and drag him down to the ground. "Hey," Peter gasps. My idea backfires as he lands on top of me, trapping me on the ground.

"This is nice," he smiles down at me.

"You're squishing me," I gasp.

"You're the one who pulled me down," he laughs. I struggle for air and Peter leans up so I can get free.

He stands back up and waits for me to regain my breath. When I can breathe normally I stand back up too. We face each other again. This time I swing first. Peter deflects it and makes his own move. I narrowly dodge it and make a quick retaliation.

Peter raises his knife so that they meet and clang together loudly. They form an x in the air as we both push on them, trying to gain the upper hand. He's a lot stronger than I expected and I'm doing all I can to keep him from pushing both of the knives into my chest.

Suddenly something hits me in the back and I fall forwards. I slam against Peter's chest and he drops the knives and catches me in a hug. Losing his balance we fall on the ground again. This time I'm on top. I can see my own surprise echoed in his eyes and for a moment we just lay there recovering our breath.

_He has really pretty eyes_. I find myself slightly captivated by their stormy depths and struggle to look away. He doesn't seem to mind, but that only bothers me further.

"Elizabeth is out," someone calls. "That means Peter's team wins." I turn away from Peter's eyes and roll of his chest. We sit up and look around. The Lost Boys are covered in bruises and some have cuts dripping with blood.

"Congratulations," I say without looking at Peter.

"Thanks," he chuckles. I notice Felix raise his eyebrows at me and I struggle to hold back a blush. Peter stands up next to me and holds out his hand. I ignore it and stand up on my own.

"Tyler, Devin," I start to search for my two new friends. I can feel Peter's eyes watch me leave so I walk a little faster. Tyler and Devin appear, both covered with cuts and bruises, but also with bright eyes.

"We beat Felix's team," Devin pants.

"I thought he was working with Peter," I look at them in confusion.

"In the middle of the fight they turned on each other so it was team against team. Felix's team got out before us. You were the last person," Devin explains.

"Who got me out?" I ask.

"Someone shot you," Tyler exclaims. I recall something shoving me into Peter. _Must have been the padded arrow_.

"Good job you two," I congratulate them. They smile then move on to talk to some other Lost Boys. I can see Felix approaching me so I turn to face him. "Yes?"

"Do you still want to freshen up?" he asks.

"Please," I say. He smiles.

"This way," he leads me away from the battle ground. I follow him, feeling lighter than I had in days.

**A/N:**

**So I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. Hmmmm what do you think? Well anyways I just saw the new episode and omgggg it was so good! I've got new ideas now! So I saw how they've like only been on Neverland for five days and that is not so in this story. Let's just pretend it takes them longer to find stuff out or something so it takes them longer than five days. Yeah. It seems like there was something else…oh well. If I think of it I'll just review it or something so keep a look out for if I review. Speaking of reviews, this story has 55 reviews, 105 followers, and 54 favorites. OMG, I've never had a story get so popular so fast. This is like so awesome. Thanks so much! Please keep up the amazing work. **


	7. Henry?

Chapter Seven:

"Good morning Elizabeth," Felix says in his deep mysterious voice that sounds older than he looks.

"Morning Felix," I grin.

"You sound cheery," Devin mentions.

"I am," I respond.

"Why?" they look skeptical.

"Well, yesterday was actually pretty fun," I admit. "Then I got to clean off and this morning I got bacon, real bacon," I exclaim. They chuckle and Felix shakes his head.

"Are you forgetting the fact that you're still being held captive by someone you thing is a madman?" Devin asks. He has a way of pointing out the worst in every situation.

"Thanks for the input," I roll my eyes. He shrugs. "So what's on the agenda for today? Does Peter have anymore insane games for us to play or is he just gonna come be annoying?" I ask.

"Peter doesn't plan on making an appearance today," Felix answers. I raise my eyebrows. "He's preoccupied." I know he isn't telling me everything, but I really don't care. The fact that Peter won't be there just makes the day seem even better. "However," Felix begins. _Oh boy_, I think, _here it comes. They just can't let me be happy._ "I'm supposed to take you on a little tour today."

"Well that doesn't sound bad. I thought you were gonna say I'd have to go fight Peter's shadow or something," I joke.

"No, that's tomorrow," Felix jests. Well, I hope he's jesting. "You wanna go ahead?" he asks.

"Sure," I jump up. "Bye Devin," I wave. He nods then heads into the forest with the rest of the Lost Boys. It's just me and Felix now.

For the first couple of minutes we don't talk. Felix just walks around and I follow. It's oddly peaceful in a creepy-deadly island type of way. I figure we'll be walking through the woods for a while so Felix surprises me when we leave the woods and start walking along the shore.

"Don't tell me I'll have to go swimming again," I shudder at the memory of the last time I was in the water. An image of Wesley pops into my head. Before I can push it away the picture turns into Peter's face. Almost angry with myself I focus on Felix so I won't see the image anymore.

"Nope," Felix answers. He doesn't say anything else, just keeps walking. _This is a great tour._ For at least an hour we just walk. The sky above is a forget-me-not blue. It almost looks picturesque with the white sand and clear blue water.

Finally Felix heads back into the woods. Once again he says nothing. I'm beginning to grow bored so I start picking flowers from the plants we pass. As I lean over a thorn bush to get one of the blooms Felix pulls me back.

"What? What is it?" I look around in shock.

"That's dreamshade. It's a deadly poison. Don't touch those ever," Felix explains, motioning to the plants.

"Oh. Thanks for saving me," I say.

"Of course," he snickers. After that Felix seems to become more talkative. He points out some places of importance to him and Peter. Where he caught his first animal, where he won his first sword fight, that kind of stuff.

I take it all in. Despite his dark, superior attitude, I like Felix. Sometimes he can be fun and he seems to know what I need before I do.

As we keep walking he begins to point out plants and things instead of just places. He explains what can be used for medicine and what can be used as a weapon. There's a surprising amount of dreamshade growing in Neverland.

"So what do you think of Neverland?" Felix asks as we pass Blind Man's Bluff.

"The scenery or my experiences here?" I inquire.

"Both," Felix decides after some thought.

"It's a beautiful island," I say first. "However it seems that most inhabitants, the plants included, would sooner kill you than anything." The blonde Lost Boys chuckles and nods. "Now about my experiences," I begin. "There is a lack of communication between families," I think of Emma and Henry, "the ruler is a pig faced jerk," Peter flashes in my mind, "entertainment always involves a sword," yesterday's game is still fresh on my mind, "but the food is pretty good."

"Is the food the only thing you like?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"The company can be pretty good," I grin. "That is when it's not trying to stab me," I playfully nudge him. Felix smirks and it makes him look oddly familiar.

"Something wrong?" he asks, obviously noticing how I'm looking at him. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to know," I shrug.

"Peter reminds you of someone you used to know too, doesn't he?" Felix stares at me with a strange intensity.

"Maybe," I turn away and start walking again. I really don't want to talk about this. For years I've been struggling to forget my past and now that I'm in Neverland it just keeps popping up.

"His name is Wesley, right?" Felix presses. I freeze.

"How do you know about that?" I ask without turning to look at him.

"Peter told me you called him Wesley when he pulled you out of the water," Felix replies. I try to remain emotionless as I turn around to face him.

"Do you guys like talk about me behind my back?" I attempt to change the subject.

"Obviously," Felix answers. "So why don't you want to talk about this Wesley person?" Felix continues walking through the forest. I stand still for a moment than follow him.

"Did Peter put you up to this?" I demand, jumping in front of him.

Felix shrugs and tries to step around me. I move in front of him again and glare at his scarred face. He sighs in annoyance. "Why do you care?" he brings up another question.

"Maybe I'm tired of having people talk about me and judge me. Maybe I'm tired of sitting around in the forest while Peter is off fighting with Emma and doing God knows what to Henry. Maybe I'm tired of being a prisoner. Maybe I'm tired of being in the dark," my voice grows louder until I'm practically screaming at him.

"Maybe you should take a nap if you're so tired," Felix snaps. Anger and frustration courses through me. Without thinking I shove him hard in the chest and start to punch him.

"You stupid Lost Boy. Tell me why I'm here damn it. Why can't I just go home? Why are you keeping me a prisoner?" I scream. Felix just stands there and takes it. He doesn't even look phased from my hits. His emotionless state just angers me more. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I hate you and I hate it here. Does that answer your question about how I like Neverland?" I continue to beat him in the chest. Tears are burning my eyes, but they don't spill out. "I hope Emma comes and whoops your ass," I scream. "And you can tell your stupid, arrogant, annoying, and creepy master that he can go to Hell for all I care." Felix grunts as my hits become more forceful as anger gives me strength. But he still does nothing to stop me.

"Elizabeth?" a boy's voice calls out quietly. I pause and glance around.

"Henry?" I call back.

"Elizabeth," his voice sounds excited now. I turn to run towards him. Felix grabs me before I can move.

"Henry," I scream. "Emma is coming for you," I fight against Felix, but he's far too strong. "Don't give up hope. Don't-" sharp pain blooms in my side. "Don't," I mumble, but suddenly I'm too tired to talk. Before I can do anything else I fall limp in Felix's arms.

*Emma*

"Regina," Emma cries as they arrive at Tinkerbelle's cave. The mayor steps out, seemingly unharmed.

"It's alright. I'm okay," she snaps. Mary Margaret and David glance at each other. Hook looks past Regina and into the cave. Emma follows his gaze. To her shock a blonde woman walks out of the cave behind Regina. She's in a dark green dress and covered in dirt. Her hair looks like a wreck and her dress is in tatters. However she still maintains a natural kind of beauty.

"Tinkerbelle?" Emma stares at her. The woman nods.

"Where are your wings?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Tinkerbelle doesn't have wings anymore. She is no longer a fairy," Regina answers for her. She smiles smugly while Tinkerbelle glares at her.

"It's your own fault," she snaps.

"Wait. You're not a fairy?" David demands. Tinkerbelle shakes her head sadly.

"That explains the ladder," Emma exclaims. Mary Margaret nods.

"You don't have any pixie dust?" David asks. He sounds desperate.

"No, sorry," Tinkerbelle answers.

"But, what about Henry?" Mary Margaret asks.

"And Elizabeth?" Hook adds.

"She won't help us," Regina spits. "Even if she did have pixie dust."

"Not with you on their team," Tinkerbelle agrees. "Besides, it's no use fighting against Pan. He's too powerful." Emma grits her teeth in determination.

"I don't care how powerful he is. He currently has two of the most important people I've met. With or without your help, I'm gonna get them back," Emma states.

"However, your help would be greatly appreciated," Mary Margaret adds. Tinkerbelle looks thoughtful.

"I told you I don't have pixie dust," she sighs.

"But Pan trusts you. Maybe you could get us into his camp," Hook suggests. Emma gives her a hopeful stare. Tinkerbelle bites her lip.

"What's in it for me?" she asks.

"A home," Mary Margaret answers before they can say anything. "If you help us defeat Pan then you can come back to Storybrooke with us," she says. Emma nods her agreement.

"Okay," Tinkerbelle nods.

**A/N: **

**Not much to say with this chapter. Just letting Elizabeth let out some emotions. She really doesn't hate Felix btw. They get along pretty good after this. I just added in the part with Tinkerbelle because I thought this chapter was kinda short. It also just lets you know that we got through with the episode "Quite a Common Fairy." Next episode is "Nasty Habits." I think you'll like what happens then *imagine Peter's mischievous grin.* Can anyone guess who Felix reminds Elizabeth of? It's someone from her flashback with Wesley. Hmmmm oh yeah, what I was going to say in my last author's note was that Tyler and some of the other Lost Boys are OCs. Devin is really in the show though. Now here's a random question; if you had to choose one song that describes this story, what song would you choose? **

**P.S. I don't normally cuss so Elizabeth's little explosion was difficult to write. Sorry if I used something wrong or something. **


	8. After Tonight

Chapter Eight:

"How's Elley?" I ask. Felix makes a face.

"The same I suppose. She hadn't woken up when I left, but she seemed alright. And if you meant how she is mentally then she's not so fine. She still hates it here and wants to go with Emma." I grimace in annoyance. _When will she loose this obsession with Emma? If my plans had succeeded she would have forgotten about Emma her second day here!_ "There's something else." I glance over at Felix. "She wanted me to let you know that you can go to Hell for all she cares." He smirks and I chuckle.

_She's fine._

"How's Henry coming along?" Felix glances across the camp at the young boy. He sits alone and watches as the Lost Boys dance around a bonfire.

"He's fine. Yesterday took us back a few steps, but it's alright," I shrug. Felix nods. "We're getting closer," I smile at the thought. _Immortality!_

"I'm sorry I brought Elizabeth so close. I was a little distracted," he mumbles.

"Girls have a way of doing that to boys. That's one of the reasons I never brought them here before," I point out. Felix perks up in interest as if he just remembered something.

"Are you ever going to tell her why you brought her here?" Felix asks.

I shrug again. "I figured she would have already guessed." I had several reasons for brining her here, but I kept most of them to myself. As far as Felix knew she was just here to make the game more interesting. Help distract Emma and such. Not to mention she was just fun to be around.

We elapse into silence and watch the Lost Boys dance. I imagine what it would be like if Elley were here. She would probably sulk in the shadows at first but more than likely she would come out and dance after a while.

Her first partner would probably be Tyler, then Devin, next would most likely be Felix. Her last partner would be myself. For a few minutes I imagine what it would be like to dance with her. It's a nice image and I find that I like the idea more than I should. I push the thought away. _A boy in my position has no room for distractions!_

"I suspect the poppy poison will be wearing off soon," Felix comments.

"Wait a while to start the plan," I suggest. The blonde Lost Boy raises his eyebrows. "I'm expecting company tonight and I'd rather talk to Elley after they leave."

"Where is this going to be again?" Felix asks as a second thought.

"Forget-Me-Not Field," I answer. Felix nods in understanding.

"She's probably going to hate you if she ever remembers anything," he warns.

"I think you'll find that after tonight she'll find it _extremely_ difficult to hate me," I grin at the thought of my brilliant plan. _Elley will have different thoughts about Neverland after tonight, very different thoughts._

*Elizabeth*

My dreams were dark and troubled. I was running through Neverland, but it seemed even darker than usual. The forest was full of life yet it seemed so dead. I came to a stop in a small clearing. Before I moved on several pathways formed around me.

They were each dark and tangled, but they were pathways none the less. I could see a figure standing in each one. They were too dark to tell who they were and I couldn't distinguish the gender. As I stood there in confusion several voices began to call out to me. Emma's was the first one I recognized.

"Elizabeth," she called. "Save Henry."

"Elizabeth," Henry's voice joined the chaos as Emma's voice subsided.

"Don't do it Elley. What has he ever done for you, but take Emma away? I devote my attention to you," that was Peter, no doubt about it. His voice sounded closer than the others, like he was right behind me. I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone.

"This is Elizabeth's decision. Don't try to persuade her," Felix joined the conversation.

"You hardly know her. I raised her since she was four," there was Jack.

"She's my best friend," Wesley insisted. "Come on Elley," he called. For a moment I hesitate. _What did they want?_

"Elizabeth," Henry called again. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Come on Elley," Peter's voice whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if I could really feel his breath on my neck. Something inside of me shivered and I felt the desire to stay. He was really cute after all, and he smelt good… "Elley," I _know_ I felt his breath on my ear then.

"Protect Henry," a mixture of voices shouted. I gasped and stumbled away from Peter's voice. Almost immediately my head cleared and I felt a rush of guilt and shame that I had been considering choosing Peter over Henry.

"Elley," Peter's voice came again, but I ignored it. I turned to the paths. Only one of the figures was shorter than the others.

"Henry," I called.

"Elizabeth," he cried. I started towards him, but another voice stopped me.

"Elley don't go," Wesley shouted. "I haven't seen you in so long. Come back to me." I bit my lip in confusion.

My heart ached to go with Wesley, but my conscience pointed towards Henry, while everything else said stay. "Elley," Peter's voice chuckled. "Time is running out."

"Elizabeth," the wind stirred with thousands of voices, all of them calling out my name. "Elizabeth." It echoed through my head until I couldn't stand it anymore. I clamped my hands over my ears and crouched into a fetal position.

"Next time," Peter laughed. "Next time," his voice faded out. Finally I awake.

Now I'm sitting on the ground in my new camp site because they had to move me around for some reason. The sky is the perfect shade of midnight blue and a few stars twinkle overhead. The peaceful night washes away the fears my dream had stirred. I'm the most relaxed I've been in days.

A Lost Boy named Bernard is my only guard tonight. He looks drowsy as he stands alone in the dark. I briefly wonder where Felix is, but push the thought away. I'm not sure I want to see him after my little explosion the other day.

As I sit there a twig snaps in the forest. Voices echo through the woods. They sound oddly familiar, but I can't place them. Bernard looks alarmed. He glances back at me. To my surprise he pulls out some rope and heads over.

"Whoa, what the heck are you doing?" I jump up and back away.

"It's just for while I'm gone," he explains.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I need to investigate," he replies. Begrudgingly I allow him to tie my wrists together and then tie the rope to a tree limb. "Stay put," he tells me before heading into the woods.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen," I roll my eyes. When I'm sure Bernard isn't around I pull a little dart out of my pocket. I had found it in my side when I woke up. It must have been coated with some sleeping poison and they shot me with it when I found Henry. It was the only explanation I could come up with for why I had a dart sticking out of my side.

I work quickly and quietly. Every sense is alert for Bernard's return. Luckily I finish before he comes back. Without hesitation I take off into the woods in the opposite direction he had gone.

After my many walks through the jungle I had a pretty good idea of where I was. Blind Man's Bluff was visible through the trees so that meant Vixen Valley was just around the corner. It was a good place to hide for the night.

"Hey," Bernard's voice fills the forest. _Crap_. I run towards Vixen Valley. If I can make it before Bernard I'll be set till morning. There are plenty of caves with entrances too small for Lost Boys to fit in. I've got a head start, but I still run at full pace. I glance behind me to make sure no one is following me. With my eyes averted I don't notice the large dip in front of me until it's too late.

"Ahhh," I scream as I tumble down a hill. Rocks and sticks bruise me while briars and thorns cut me. By the time I land at the bottom I'm bleeding from a large gash on my shoulder and another one on my forehead.

I'm unfamiliar with this part of the woods and I feel my heart pound in dread. Bernard had probably heard my scream and was coming this way. Soon he'd arrive and I'd be brought back to Peter. When I got back Peter would probably have some crazy punishment planned for running away again.

"I swear this island hates me," I breath.

"Probably just because you hate it," Peter's voice makes my heat freeze. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning to face him. He's dressed in his normal clothes with his annoying crooked grin painted on his face. "So wanna tell me why you've run away, _again_?" His voice looses all its playfulness and turns dark. His eyes look furious. I've never seen him this angry before. He actually looks very frightening.

"I-I," my tongue feels dry and I lose my train of thought. This only seems to annoy him. He stands up and walks over so he's all in my face.

"I'll ask you once more. Why did you run away again?" his voice is dangerously low and his body is tense.

"I'm trying to get to Emma," I choke out. He sneers.

"Emma? Why do you want to go to her?" he looks disgusted at the idea. "What has she ever done to help you?"

"She's done more than you," I snap. He narrows his eyes.

"But she hasn't done anything to help you since you got here has she? There's been no sign of her or her friends, has there?" he asks.

"She's just preoccupied," I defend her.

"Yes, I suppose so. I mean who wouldn't choose their son over the street urchin that followed them home?" he chuckles darkly and moves away so he's walking around me.

"I didn't say she chose him over me. She's just preoccupied," I cross my arms and glare at him. He makes me feel uncomfortable the way his eyes travel up and down filled with so little emotion except anger.

"How can you be sure she isn't choosing him over you? After all wasn't that why you were mad at her when she left for Neverland?" I open my mouth to argue, but something stops me. He was right after all. In the days before she left Emma spent more time with Henry than with me. Besides she never asked me to go to Neverland with her, she just left.

"When they save Henry, they'll take me too," I finally say.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." I stare at him in confusion. _But I just heard Henry yesterday, they couldn't have saved him yet!_ He looks amused at my confusion. "You know Baelfire right? Henry's dad?" I nod. "Well he arrived in Neverland recently. It appears he's joined forces with good old dad and they've commandeered Henry for the time being," Peter doesn't look worried, he looks frustrated, but not worried.

"They rescued Henry?" I feel a rush of hope. _It's my turn next_! My hope shatters as I recall the fact that Neal is dead. "That's impossible. Neal's dead."

"No he's not. He fell through a portal yes, but he's not dead. Now he's back in Neverland with his dad. Together they were able to get Henry, but don't worry, I'll have him back soon. Anyways, don't you find it odd that you're still here?" he raises his eyebrows.

"They just don't know where I am," I say quickly. I struggle to hide my worry. What if they never find me so they just leave me?

"Or maybe they don't even know you're here. Besides they left before my shadow brought you. How could they know?" his eyes sparkle with mischief. I feel an urge to smack the look right off his face. The pressure of his words start to sink in before I can move.

"Henry knows," I blurt out, more for my comfort than to prove him wrong.

"But Henry's under a sleeping spell. How can he tell them?" Peter moves closer so he's standing behind me. I can feel his chest against my back and his breath moves my hair.

"When he wakes up he'll tell them," I say. Despite my words I feel myself losing hope. They didn't know I was here. They could load Henry up on the boat and be back in Storybrooke before he wakes up and lets them know they left me.

"Are you sure?" Peter presses his cheek against my hair so his lips are next to my ear. His hands rub my arms and send chills through my body. My head feels dizzy and I barley stop myself from falling into him. "Why would Henry want them to go fetch you? All you do is distract his mother from him, why would he want you there?"

"Because, I," my voice falters. I don't know what to say. Deciding not to give in I jerk away from Peter and turn to face him. "Why do you have to do this?" I demand. He cocks his head to one side with his eyebrows raised.

"You ruin everything. Granted I never red Peter Pan or saw the movie, but I know he's not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be fun and adventurous. You aren't supposed to be dark and creepy," I exclaim.

"How would you know? How would anyone know? They've never met me; they have no right to publish stuff about me when they don't know it's true. It's false advertising," he points out. I groan in irritation.

"Is everything just a joke to you? Henry's life, my life? Are we just pieces in this little game you've concocted?" this time I put _myself_ in _his_ face. I try to muster as much force into my words and eyes as I can.

Peter just looks at me without talking. "Yes," he finally answers. His voice breaks in laughter. I scream and turn away from him. Not caring about what he'll do I start to walk away. His laughter stops abruptly and I hear him walking. "Elley, where are you going?"

"Stop calling me Elley," I turn back around. I've had it up to 'here' with him and it's time he knows. "Nobody calls me Elley. No it's not because Emma likes my name, it's because only one person has ever called me Elley and if he can't do it anymore then neither can you. I don't care if you remind me of him because you really shouldn't. He was amazing and you are just some creep that wants to be young forever so you steal young children from their beds and keep them on this insane island. You would be doing good to be one third the person he was," I shout. For a moment Peter looks sympathetic then it disappears.

"Wesley?" he asks. I nod. "What happened to him?"

"I told you I'm not ready to talk about it," I sigh.

"You don't have to talk about it," Peter says. I raise my eyebrows. Peter raises his hands and places them on either side of my head. He closes his eyes and leans forward so his forehead is resting against mine. At first I'm confused. Then an idea strikes me. _He's magical so he must be able to like read my thoughts or something. So he meant it when he said I don't have to talk, I just have to remember!_

I hesitate. I've never shared my past with anyone, not even Emma. Was I ready to share it with this boy I hardly know? This boy that makes me play insane games and keeps me a prisoner on his island?

"It's okay Elley. It doesn't hurt," Peter opens his eyes and looks at me. He moves back a little but doesn't remove his hands. "Just remember your past and then I'll remember it too." His voice is so soft and soothing I find myself closing my eyes as he leans forward again.

I take a deep breath then let the memories flow.

**A/N:**

**Hey ya'll. So life has been catching up to me and I wasn't able to upload this week. Sorry bout that. This chapter is just opening up to the next couple of chapters. You finally learn Elizabeth's history. And no Peter was not getting ready to kiss her at the end of this chapter, he's getting ready to read her memories. I have no idea if he can really do that in the show, but I liked the idea so I thought I'd use it. At the beginning of this chapter it's from Peter's pov and it takes place right before Felix heads out to learn about Neal and Rumplestiltskin then comes back and tells Peter Pan then they come and knock everyone one out and such. Hmmmmm, don't know what else to say so please R&R! Love you guys!**


	9. Memories (Part 1)

Chapter Nine:

_ Jack is having another fight with Issac. It's the fourth one this week. Wesley and I huddle together in the next room over. We've pretty much moved into the old building now so that's where we are. Ben is eating on the other side of the room. _

_ "You guys need to relax. Especially you Wesley, I mean you know they fight all the time, it's nothing new," Ben crunches on a cheeto. "Eat something, it'll make you feel better," he encourages. We shake our heads. "Suite yourself," Ben shrugs and grabs another handful._

_ "Pig," Wesley whispers. I giggle. "Let's go explore," he suggests._

_ "We've already been all over this house," I point out. _

_ "Aww, come on Elley," he begs. The shouts in the other room get louder and I flinch. "Please," Wesley gives me his best puppy dog eyes._

_ "Oaky, let's go," I take his hand and we leave the room. Wesley leads me away from his brother and Issac. The floor boards creek and a wind blows through the multiple holes in the walls. Winter is fast approaching and we've been pressured to take more clothes and blankets. So far no one has noticed how every time we leave a store, they're missing several items of importance. _

_ "What's gonna happen if we get caught stealing stuff?" I ask. _

_ "I suppose we'll get into trouble," Wesley shrugs. "We won't get caught though. Don't worry about it. Jack will look out for us." I glance behind us where I know they're still arguing. "Wait," Wesley grabs my arm and holds me back._

_ I freeze. My heart pounds and my palms sweat. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, but being on the street has taught me to be cautious. _

_ "Did you hear that?" Wesley whispers. I shake my head, too scared to talk. "It can't be," he gasps. I'm really getting scared now. I wish I was back with Jack, arguing or not. _

_ "What is it?" my voice comes out like a sob instead of a question. Wesley gives me a sideways glance. He grins and I feel myself relax just slightly. _

_ "It's Jack Frost of course!" he exclaims. _

_ "Who's that?" I ask still weary of this stranger. _

_ "He's the spirit of winter. He's the one who makes it snow and get icy," Wesley explains. I gape at him. _

_ "Really?" I ask. He nods earnestly._

_ "Yes! Without him it would always be summer." I accept everything he says without doubt. Nobody had explained it to me before now. _

_ "That's so cool," I breath. "Is he here now?" I look around for the magical man that brings winter. _

_ "I think I scared him off," Wesley says apologetically. I hide my disappointment with a shrug._

_ "Maybe next time, I mean it's not winter yet so he has to come back," I point out. Wesley nods. _

_ "After him it's Santa Clause!" I look at him in confusion._

_ "Who's Santa Clause?" I ask. Wesley looks shocked that I don't know who Santa Clause is._

_ "You seriously don't know who Santa Clause is?" he raises his eyebrows in disbelief. His brown eyes are troubled. I nod feeling slightly embarrassed. "He's the one who brings us presents on Christmas," Wesley exclaims. _

_ "What presents?" I wonder. Wesley just stars at me like I've grown another head. "I was just wondering," I mutter._

_ "You don't get presents on Christmas?"he gasps. I shake my head. "Didn't your parents give you any?"I shake my head again. "Nothing?" he doesn't seem to be able to comprehend that I've never gotten a Christmas present before. I'm not even sure what Christmas is to be honest._

_ "Nothing," I state._

_ "Woah," Wesley breaths. "What about the Easter Bunny?" _

_ "Nope."_

_ "Tooth Fairy?"_

_ "Never."_

_ "Do even know what fairies are?"_

_ "Nuh huh," I shake my head yet again._

_ "Well we've got to fix that!" Wesley exclaims. He grabs my hand and drags me into one of the other rooms. It's even darker in here and the air is cold. We crouch in one of the corners and Wesley pulls out a flashlight and places it on the floor so the beam of light is facing us and casts our shadows on the wall._

_ "What are we doing?" I ask. _

_ "I'm gonna educate you in fairy lore. I'll tell you all the fairy tales I know," Wesley says. Immediately he jumps into a fantastic tale about several different fairy tale characters. Jack Frost, Santa Clause, Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Rumplestiltskin, and Snow White were just a few of them. He moves his hands as he talks and makes shadow puppets on the wall behind us. I stare at him intently and take in everything he says. When I was with my parents they never took the time to tell me stories or explain things to me. This was completely new. _

_ Wesley continues to talk until his words are interrupted by yawns. My eyes droop as he talks and soon I'm struggling to stay awake. _

_ The door creeks open and we jump up in surprise. Luckily it's just Jack. "You guys still up?" he seems surprised._

_ "Wesley was telling me stories," I say excitedly. Jack smiles at us fondly. I run over and give him a hug. "Can we celebrate Christmas? I want to meet Santa!"_

_ "Of course we can!" Jack exclaims. Wesley cheers and we hug each other. "Now it's off to bed. It's way past your bedtime," Jack shoes us up the stairs to our room. _

_*A Few Weeks Later*_

_ "Elley wake up!" Wesley shakes my shoulders until I open my eyes. I blink the sleep from them and look around in confusion._

_ "What is it?" I yawn._

_ "It's Christmas!" Wesley exclaims. I'm instantly awake. We grin at each other, big wide smiles that showed off all of our teeth. We jump out of our beds and race out of the room we share. Issac and Ben are in the room next to us so we run in and jump on their beds._

_ "Wake up Ben," I cry in delight. His eyes open and he grumbles. "It's Christmas!" Ben sits up at this. His blonde hair is ruffled from sleep and he has bags under his eyes, but he's smiling._

_ "Let's go! Come on Issac," Ben throws a pillow and hits Issac in the head. He moans and turns over in his bed. Wesley jumps up and down on the end of his bed, but Issac ignores him. Ben rolls out of bed and walks over to him. He motions with his head for Wesley to get down and Wesley does. _

_ Ben grips the end of the bed and heaves it into the air. "Earthquake," he shouts as he drops the bed. It lands with a loud thunk and Issac shoots up in the air._

_ "What the Hell was that for?" he glares at Ben._

_ "Come on dude. It's Christmas," Ben smiles. It takes a moment for Issac to comprehend what Ben said then he smiles and jumps out of bed. _

_ "Let's get Jack," he leads the way out of the room. They walk in a single file line down the hall to Jack's bedroom. Issac leads, Wesley follows, I walk behind Wesley, and Ben brings up the rear. _

_ We open the door as quietly as we can and peak in. Jack is curled up in his bed and snoring loudly. "On the count of three run and jump onto his bed," Issac whispers. We nod. Issac holds up one finger, then another. He glances at us before holding up his third finger. We race into the room like a couple of maniacs. _

_ "Wake up Jack," we scream as we jump on the bed. Jack gasps and his eyes fly open. He smiles as we jump around on his bed and crawl over him. Even Issac and Ben are acting like little kids. _

_ "Good morning to ya'll too," Jack laughs._

_ "It's Christmas!" I shout excitedly. It's the only thing I can think to say. It's actually the only thing I can think. It's Christmas!_

_ "Where are the presents?" Wesley demands. Issac and Ben nod. _

_ "Santa!" I squeal. Jack smiles at me._

_ "If you go downstairs I think you'll find some very interesting things. Santa has good taste," Jack smiles knowingly. Wesley and I exchange a look before charging towards the stairs. Issac and Ben are hot on our heels as we take them two at a time. Jack follows more slowly. _

_ When we get downstairs we stop in shock. The whole bottom floor has been completely transformed. There's a tree in the living room. It's small and patchy, but I still think it's beautiful. It has lights and ornaments strung on it. Some of the ornaments are broken and the lights aren't on because there's no electricity, but they still twinkle in the morning light._

_ Banners and streams hang from the ceiling, all of them red and green. There are pictures of reindeer and snowmen on the walls. Cut out snowflakes hang on thin thread and spin as we pass them. It's like I've stepped into a new holiday world._

_ The house went from being old, ugly, and bare to being bright and lively. There are colors everywhere and all the holes have been patched up so it feels warm and cheery. Under the tree there's a pile of presents too!_

_ Together Wesley and I dive for them. We divide them into five piles before opening them. Issac and Ben find their presents when they enter and Jack takes the last pile. _

_ We open them together. Every once in a while we show off one our gifts so the others can ohh and awww, but then we go back to unwrapping more. Wesley proudly shows off a new race car and a dark brown sweater. Issac and Ben model dark camouflage jackets and then show their new playing cards. Jack is left speechless when he opens the new digital camera and photo album we had picked up for him. _

_ "Now you have a way to remember all of our adventures," Wesley grins. Jack gives his little brother a hug that we all join. _

_ I show off my new possessions when we pull away. A soft blue jacket with matching gloves, a fluffy stuffed bear, and, my personal favorite, a printed version of every fairytale Wesley had told me._

_ "This was the best Christmas ever!" I sigh._

_ "It's not over yet," Ben says. I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Time for Christmas carols!" _

_ Jack leans his head back and starts belting out "Jingle Bells." Ben joins in, but Issac and Wesley just roll their eyes. I laugh as Jack and Ben start dancing. The movements make them sound even more off key and Issac groans. _

_ "Please stop," Wesley clamps his hands over his ears. Jack and Ben only sing louder and I even join in when I stop laughing. Begrudgingly Issac and Wesley join in. _

_ Pretty soon we're all dancing and singing at the top of our lungs. When we can't breathe anymore we collapse in a bundle on the floor and struggle to regain our breath. _

_*Three Years Later*_

_ It's warmer outside than it has been for months. The sun shines down on my back and warms me through my thick sweater and scarf. Wesley, Jack, and I are making a trip to the grocery store for much needed refreshments. _

_ We always go to the grocery store on the poorer side of town. They're so focused on gangs that they don't notice when a few kids fill their pockets with food they haven't paid for. _

_ The alleyways here are dark and foreboding. My hand grips Wesley's out of nerves. He gives my hand a squeeze and we keep walking. A door slams next to me and I gasp. Jack glances back to make sure we're okay then ushers us forward. I can tell Wesley is nervous too, but he's trying to hide it. None of us like coming here, but groceries are a necessity. _

_ "Are we almost there?" I ask even though I know the store isn't for a few more blocks. I don't know why I asked, maybe I just want to hear another human's voice. _

_ "Not yet," Jack answers. I sigh._

_ "Just imagine you're Red Riding Hood delivering food to your grandma. You have to walk through the dark forest to get to her house," Wesley whispers. I nod. The world around me transforms from the dark city to the dark forest._

_ Every building becomes a tree, every dumpster a bush. The hard sidewalk we travel over transforms into soft green grass. Instead of gripping Wesley's hand, I'm holding on to my basket of food. The imagined sights ease me at first. Then I see the wolf. _

_ My little world is shattered and I'm brought back into reality. Unfortunately the wolf is brought back too. He's big. Like really big. He's got sun burnt skin and close cut hair with a cigar sticking out of his mouth._

_ The man is leaning up against the wall down an alley as we pass. His tiny, beetle-like eyes watch us as we walk by. I pray he'll stay there, but then I hear his footsteps behind us and know that he didn't. My hand grips Wesley's so hard I feel my fingernails cut into his skin. He winces and gives me a sideways glance. I flick my eyes behind us and he throws a look behind his shoulder._

_ "Um Jack," Wesley says. His voice is laced with nerves and my fingernails cut deeper. Jack glances back, his face full of curiosity. We nod our heads backwards and he glances behind us. Immediately his eyes go dark and he frowns._

_ "Just keep walking," he whispers. We obediently follow his lead. Still the man follows._

_ "Hey," the man's voice is rough and raspy. I feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle and I step closer to Wesley. Jack ignores the man and drags us forward with him. "Hey I'm talking to you!"_

_ "Get in front of me," Jack orders. Wesley pulls me up in front of Jack with him. I'm struggling for air and my vision blurs. My heart beats frantically and my palms sweat into Wesley's hand. _

_ "Oh come on. Don't be a few little cowards. I just wanna talk," the man calls._

_ "Don't look back, just keep going," Jack snaps. I bite my lip and focus in front of me to resist the urge to look back. _

_ Suddenly something thuds next to me. I jump and stumble against Wesley. He catches me and helps me regain my balance. In that short pause the man reaches us. _

_ "Hey guys," he smiles revealing yellow rotting teeth. Jack stands stiff next to us. Wesley squeezes my hand just as hard as I'm squeezing his._

_ "Leave us alone," Jack glares at him._

_ "Oh come on buddy. I just wanna know what's going on. Have you guys got any cash? Maybe some beer or coce?" he moves his arm to put it around Jack's shoulders. Jack catches his arm and pushes it away. The man narrows his eyes. "What's the matter bub?"_

_ "Go home you two," Jack glances at us. Wesley starts to pull me around the man, but he steps in the way._

_ "Don't go yet. The party's just getting started. Let's go have some fun," he leans down towards us. The pungent smell of alcohol and smoke fill my nose and I just keep myself from gagging. Wesley and I back up but he moves forward._

_ "Stay awhile. The more the merrier!" His eyes are glazed and he sways dangerously as he waves his arms. "Specialy the purty little gurly," he reaches out one sweaty hand towards me and my blood freezes. I want to run, but I'm frozen. All I can do is continue to cut off the circulation to Wesley's hand._

_ Jack grabs his arm and jerks him away from me. "Don't you dare touch her," he exclaims. The man stumbles backwards and his face looks shocked. Wesley jerks me away while he's falling, out of distance of his arms. When he regains his balance he glares at Jack._

_ "You can't tell me what to do," he snaps._

_ "Just get out of the way," Jack glares right back at him._

_ "You can't tell me what to do," he repeats. Something flickers at the edge of my vision and I glance around. My throat goes dry. There are people all around us, hiding unnoticed in the shadows. They creep forward as the man grumbles and mumbles. _

_ "Wesley," I choke. He glances around and his face goes pale._

_ "Jack. We need to go," he calls. Jack's eyes dart around in shock._

_ "If you let us go now, nobody will get hurt and we can just forget about the whole thing," Jack says stiffly. I notice a bead of sweat roll down his face. The man smiles._

_ "Too late now." He takes out his cigar and blows some smoke right into Jack's face. The fear fades away from Jack's face. It is replaced by a burning rage. The man laughs and glances at some of his friends that have gathered around him. While he's distracted Jack reels back his arm and punches him right in the face._

_ Wesley and I gasp and the other people freeze. The man falls backwards and lands on his butt. He looks confused for a moment. Blinking his eyes a look of understanding floods over his face._

_ "You little," he grumbles. Before he can get up Jack hits him again. "Help," the man gasps. His friends charge into the fight without hesitation. _

_ Jack is surrounded by people. I watch in horror as one of them draws a knife. They lunge at him and Jack ducks under the blade and tackles their legs. They fall over just as the others join the fight. Jack is lost in a tangle of legs and arms._

_ "Jack," Wesley calls. He steps forward as if to join the fight, but I hold him back. _

_ "Wesley," Jack's head appears. "Take Elizabeth back. Get home safely," he cries as he throws someone off of him and kicks another person's head. Wesley grits his teeth and hesitates to leave. _

_ "Wesley," I whimper. I don't like this. The fight is brutal and I don't want to see Jack get hurt. Maybe if I leave I'll just forget about it and I can pass it off as my imagination. Maybe then Jack will be okay. Maybe._

_ Wesley looks back at me, then at his brother. He sighs. "Come on," he starts running. There are more people coming. One of them steps in front of us. Wesley kicks him in between the legs and the man goes down._

_ "We've got to get Ben and Issac," he says. "They'll help Jack." I don't say anything, I just run. I keep thinking of Jack going down beneath the men. He's only one boy against lots of older men. How could he win? I immediately regret dragging Wesley away from him. Jack needed help. _

_ As we round a corner a gunshot rings through the air. We freeze. Wesley's hand goes cold in mine. "No," he breaths. Above us thunder rumbles as clouds begin to fill the sky. They creep over the sun and cast us in shadows. It reminds me of the fairytales Wesley tells me. Every time something bad happens it's storming. My stomach flips. Oh no._

_ I look at Wesley. His eyes are wide and filled with fear. "Jack," he turns to look at me. "I have to go back." _

_ "I'm coming with you," I state. He doesn't argue. We turn around and race back the way we came. _

_ People are disappearing inside the buildings to escape the rain that's starting to fall. It's cold and wet and lands with heavy plods that seem to echo in my head like the gunshot. Already the fight scene has been emptied by everyone, except one form strewn across the ground. We pause before approaching. _

_ The rain runs cold fingers down my back, but that not why I'm shivering. Salty tears collide with raindrops and splash my cheeks. I can feel myself shaking. I want to be miles away, I want to be anywhere but here._

_ "W-Wesley," I stutter. He offers me no comfort. I can see the look in his eyes. He's just as scared as I am. _

_ Together we walk forward and kneel next to the body. They're laying on their chest, but the blonde hair is unmistakably Jack's. Wesley lets go of my hand and pushes him over so that he's on his back._

_ Jack's eyes are open, but they see nothing. Blood is flowing from a wound on his chest. It stains his clothes and creates a small pool on the sidewalk. A little stream drips out of his mouth and paints his cheeks. He's perfectly still. No breath disturbs the air and no heart beat moves his chest. _

_ For a moment we're still. Then I break loose. "Jack," I sob. I fall on his chest and bury my head in his jacket. "Jack," I scream, my voice muffled by the cloth. My hands grip at his clothes and my face rubs his chest. _

_His body is already cold from death and from rain. The chill seems to flow out of him and into my own body. I welcome it as a way to be closer to Jack._

"_Elizabeth," Wesley's voice is calm. It's the first time he's used my full name and I manage to turn and look at him. No tears have fallen and his face is unreadable. "We need to go. It's not safe to stay in the streets." He starts to stand up but I put my head back down._

"_I'm not leaving him," I sob. _

"_Elizabeth," his voice sounds irritated. Doesn't he care? This is his brother! _

"_No," I snap. He sighs._

"_Have it your way." I can feel his arms around me and he starts to pull me away._

"_No," I scream and grab at Jack's body. "Jack, Jack," I kick at Wesley and try to break free. Wesley holds me with a strength beyond his years. I can feel the strain in his arms as he drags me away._

_I finally stop fighting after I lose sight of Jack's body. Wesley lets me walk on my own. He attempts to hold my hand again, but I don't let him._

_*At the House*_

_ "Jack's dead," Wesley's voice is cold and stiff when he tells Issac and Ben. _

_ There's a moment's hesitation before they start to talk. "What?" Issac demands. His eyes are wide and he looks shocked. Ben just gapes at us._

_ "Jack's dead," Wesley repeats. _

_ "How, when?" Ben asks. His voice comes out like bursts of wind through a hole in the wall. Wesley begins to tell them the story, but I don't want to listen. I turn and leave._

_ Without paying attention to where I'm going I wander down the halls. My feet take me to Jack's room and I enter without hesitation. It looks just how it did when we left this morning. His bed is made, there's a book on the nightstand along with a candle and an empty bottle of water, and the photo album is sitting on a small table in the corner._

_ I walk over and pick it up. Deciding not to sit on the bed I settle down on the floor and open it._

_ The first picture is of everyone, but Jack. Issac and Ben have Wesley and me on their backs and are standing in front of our first Christmas tree. We're each smiling and look genuinely happy. _

_ Below that is a picture of Jack and Wesley. Jack is holding Wesley like a groom would hold his bride and they're both laughing. Next is a picture of Issac and Ben trying to act like tough guys. _

_ After that comes a picture of Wesley and me. We're cheesin in front of a big jacked up truck in the parking lot of some store. Then it's just a picture of me doing a fishey face. Jack is in the background making some insane face. _

_ A tear lands on the page and I gasp in surprise. Up until then I hadn't realized I was crying. Sure enough my cheeks are already stained with tears._

_ I continue to flip through the book. It's a picture of my snowman. I have my giant toboggan on in the background. I always hated that toboggan and I never wanted to wear it, but Jack always made me put it on so I wouldn't get cold. _

_ "I'm sorry for arguing about it," I whisper as another tear stains the page. _

_ "Are you okay?" the voice shocks me and I scream in surprise. It's only Wesley peaking through the door. _

_ I'm tempted to just nod and send him away, but I stop. "No," I sniffle. Wesley walks in and hugs me. "Why did he have to die?" I cry into his hug. _

_ "He was protecting us. He did what he had to," Wesley shrugs. _

_ I pull away and look at him in disgust. "Don't you even care? He's your brother!" Wesley looks shocked._

_ "Of course I care! I loved Jack more than any of you all. But now I've got to be strong because now I've got to look after you," he states._

_ "What about Issac and Ben?" I ask._

_ "They left. They decided that they'd rather live on their own than have to look after two kids," Wesley explains. My breathing hitches. It couldn't be true. I thought I'd be safe if I joined their group. Jack would always look after me. Wesley would be my bestfriend. Issac and Ben would be the annoying, but sometimes fun big brothers. Now the world I had created with them was falling apart. They were leaving me._

_ "Are you okay?" Wesley asks. He must have noticed the horrified look on my face because he sounds worried._

_ "It's happening again. I'm being abandoned. It's my mother all over," I had meant to scream but it comes out a whisper. Wesley hugs me again._

_ "Don't worry Elley, I'll never leave you," he vows. I look him in the eye._

_ "Promise?" I ask._

_ "I promise I'll never leave you," he says. _

**A/N:**

**Not sure how this came out. I had planned on putting in more about how Jack was like a father/big brother role model for Elizabeth, but I couldn't decide what else to write besides the Christmas scene. Besides the swimming scene has some stuff about Jack being like an older brother. The next chapter is still her past. It's focused on her relationship with Wesley because this one was supposed to be her relationship with Jack. Kinda failed at it, but whatever. So I pretty much know what's gonna happen with this story up until the last episode. Peter Pan is Rumplestiltskin's father. Crap. I had my suspicions, but I hoped that wasn't true. He's gone from being a hunk to being a pedophile. I mean he's a grown man in a teenager's body that steals boys and now he's stolen a girl. Yikes. If ya'll don't mind I'm going to change that part up a bit. If you have to have him as Rumple's father then I can work with it, but I'd prefer for him to be an actual teen in this story. It's up to you! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you guys!**

**P.S. Who's seen Catching Fire? I saw it yesterday with some friends and it was AWESOME! I love those movies and books sooooo much. TEAM PEETA ALL THE WAYYYYYYYYY! I've had a crush on Josh Hutcherson since I was like very, very small. I love him 3 3 What team are ya'll on? Peeta, Gale, or Finnick? **

**P.P.S. I like Finnick too, but Peeta is my first choice. Gale's hot and all, but he's not as wonderful as them! Haha. **


	10. Memories (Part 2)

Chapter Ten:

_Wesley and I leave the house. It doesn't feel right to stay there without Jack, Issac, and Ben. We take all the clothes we can wear at one time and the photo album. _

_"Where are we going?" I ask. _

_"Wherever is safe," he says. We hold hands and head out into the world. _

_For the first couple of nights it's rough. The last chill of winter bites cold and hard and hunger sets in like an illness. We barely stay alive on things people throw out. Twice we're almost caught by scary people on the street, but Wesley evades them. _

_When it starts to get warm again things get a little better. The nights aren't as cold and we don't have to steal as much clothes so we can focus on food. To our extreme luck we stumble upon an old, abandoned theater. The electricity still works and it has lots of room. There is yet to be holes in the walls and the floors. Wesley and I decide to move in before someone else does._

_"Things will be better now, right?" I ask. We're laying in the bed we've made from old curtains and usher costumes. Wesley looks at me when I talk. _

_"Yeah. Everything will be alright. As long as we've got each other everything will be alright," he smiles. I sigh and prepare to go to sleep. _

_*Two Months Later*_

_Wesley and I walk down the lines of food at the grocery store. I stash a bag of string cheese in my pocket. Wesley raises his eyebrows._

_"Are you just going to eat cheese?" he asks._

_"Get some bagels and we can sprinkle it on top," I say. He chuckles and heads over towards the baked goods. I snag some yogurt while he's gone. _

_Things have gotten better since we found the theater. We get to sleep well and it's comfortable. We can store food in the fridge behind the refreshment stands and if we manage to get popcorn kernels we can pop popcorn. It's nice to say the least. _

_"Ready to go?" Wesley asks when he returns with the bagels. I nod. Together we slip past the security sensors and onto the street. The sky has already turned dark with clouds and I move closer to Wesley. Ever since Jack's death I've been scared of the dark and of storms. Well I've been scared of being out during storms. "Let's go home," Wesley eyes the sky darkly._

_We start towards home at a brisk pace. I feel so much older than I really am as I walk with Wesley. I was abandoned by my mother at four and then taken in by Jack. When I turned seven Jack died and now Wesley and I are on our own. Wesley is nine, Jack would have been sixteen. _

_Despite his youth Wesley is extremely mature. He's never gone to school, but Jack taught him all about math, literature, social studies, and science. Sometimes he tells me a few things about it. I think it's all very boring, but I listen anyways. I think he likes to teach. It reminds him of Jack._

_The rain starts as we're walking. I squeal in surprise and Wesley laughs. We jog the last two blocks to the theater and rush inside. Wesley turns on the popcorn popper and we huddle close to it to get warm. I set the bagels on top and sprinkle the cheese on top so it will melt. Jack pulls out a curtain we've turned into a blanket and drapes it over our shoulders. Then we just sit there, waiting for the bagels._

_"What happened to you?" Wesley's voice breaks the silence. I glance at him in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_"What happened to you before we met. I've lived with you for three years, but I have no idea about what happened before then," he explains. I shrug._

_"There's not much to tell really. I lived with my mother and father up until I was four. My mother took me to a train station and left me there. I wandered around until ya'll found me." I realize how pathetic that sounds, but I don't know what else to say. I hardly remember anything before joining their group._

_"I'm sorry about your mother. She was a real idiot to abandon you," Wesley apologizes. I shrug again._

_"What about you? What's your story?" I ask. _

_Wesley hesitates and I begin to think he won't tell me. Finally he sighs and starts his story. "Jack and I lived with our mom. Our dad died in the army when I was two. I didn't really know him that well, but I remember his voice. He used to sing me lullabies before he went to war. He had a really deep voice and it was really comforting. I never had nightmares as a little kid." He smiles at the memory. His brown eyes are glazed like he can really see himself as a child with his father singing to him. _

_"After he died mom got really depressed. She wouldn't eat anything or do anything. All she did was sit in the rocker and stare out the window like she was waiting for dad to come home. Jack was only seven when he was forced to become the man of the house. He still went to school every day then came home and went to work for our neighbors. He used the money he earned to buy groceries and clothes and such. Even when he got sick he would still work._

_"But no matter how much he tried mom still wouldn't eat. She just sat there getting weaker and weaker. When she got sick Jack didn't know what to do. We didn't have enough money to pay for a doctor so we just tried to comfort her back into health. Of course it didn't work. She died when I was four." I want to say something. Tell him I'm sorry, tell him I wish it hadn't happened. But I stay quiet and let to him continue. _

_"Jack and I were sent to live with our grandparents after she died. They were nice folks, but they didn't have much money and could hardly care for themselves, much less two boys. Deciding it would benefit everyone better Jack and I left._

_"We lived by ourselves for a year. Then we met Issac. He had escaped from a foster home and was running from the police. Jack wouldn't leave him so he came with us. Later Ben joined our group after his dad left him and his mother who was sick with cancer. She eventually died and Ben was left alone. When we found him he was half starved and dehydrated. Of course Jack took him in too. _

_"For the next few years we scraped by. Issac and Ben were great at being thieves. I could throw a tantrum with Jack and they'd grab the goods. We were a great team. Then we met you. Jack, begin Jack, let you join us," Wesley finishes his story. I nod. There are so many words running through my heads, so many things I want to tell him. For a seven year old I have a very elaborate vocabulary. _

_In the end I say nothing. Wesley doesn't either. We just sit. After the bagels are done we eat them and go to bed, no words exchanged. _

_*Three months Later*_

_Wesley and I are returning from another trip to the grocery store. Now that it's summer it's harder to steal things without being noticed. Less clothes means less hiding spots. Wesley actually had to pay for some of it so we could hide stuff in the bags. He's been doing odd jobs for the past two months and has earned enough money to pay for some food. _

_"We've got plenty of food now, we won't need to make another trip to the grocery store for a while," Wesley comments. I nod without speaking. I keep looking down every alleyway as we past. I still think of Jack every time I see a man leaning against a wall. It makes me walk a little faster._

_We clutch the bags of food a little closer as we pass by a group of teenage boys. They glower at us, but turn back around and continue to talk to each other. The sky above us is bright but it offers little comfort. _

_As we wait at an intersection the sound of breaking glass echoes down an alleyway next to us. I can hear my breath turn ragged and my heart skip a beat. Wesley narrows his eyes as he looks down the alley. "Let's go," he tugs me across the road. I gladly follow him._

_I keep glancing over my shoulder as we continue to walk. Once I think I see a face but it disappears when I blink. We move a little faster._

_The theater is just around the bend and I feel a rush of relief that soon we'll be home, we'll be safe. As we're about to turn the corner a voice makes us freeze. "What's in the bags?"_

_We turn around with wide eyes and sweaty palms, from fear and from the heat. A boy is behind us, probably seventeen of eighteen. He has thick black hair and broken glasses. He's accompanied by two other boys. A ginger and a blonde._

_"Nothing," Wesley answers his question._

_"Lying doesn't make friends," the ginger smirks. _

_"I don't want to make friends," Wesley snaps._

_"Why not? We could have a lot of fun you know," the black haired boy grins. Wesley glares at them. My thoughts race. It's gonna be Jack all over again!_

_"Just leave us alone," Wesley says. I grab his hand, trying to give him the strength and courage I lack. The boys laugh at this._

_"Looks like you've got a little girlfriend. If you give us the food we won't hurt her," the one with black hair says. His eyes are dark and I can tell he's being serious. I glance at Wesley, willing him to take the offer._

_"We need the food," Wesley argues._

_"You won't need it if you're dead. And that's what you'll be if you don't hand it over," the blonde holds out his hand. He has a deep voice and it gives my arms goosebumps. _

_"Yeah right," Wesley rolls his eyes. They look annoyed by his lack of fear and respect. One of them balls their hands into fists and another one reaches in his pocket as if to draw a knife or worse yet, a gun._

_"Listen to them Wesley," I say. "Just give them the food and let's go home. It's not worth it." Wesley looks at me._

_"But Elley," he starts._

_"Listen to your girlfriend Wesley," the boys tease. "She's a smart girl," the black haired one looks at me in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. Wesley looks like he's about to argue but I silence him with a look._

_"Think of Jack," I whisper. He sighs._

_"Here," he hands over the food. His voice is laced with disgust. The other boys snatch it and start to walk away._

_"Thank you kindly," they smirk. I feel irritation rise in myself. Maybe I should have let Wesley keep the food. I push the thought away, a fight isn't what we need. _

_We walk back to the theater in silence. Wesley is fuming by the time we return. "Those arrogant idiots. Just because they're older they think they can boss us around," he grumbles. I sit in one of the velvet chairs and watch him pace in front of the movie screen. _

_"Be the better man Wesley," I say. "A fight would have done us no good." He continues to grumble as if I haven't spoken. I huff in aggravation and walk out of the room. _

_I walk to the front lobby and then walk into the arcade. None of the games work so it's pretty much useless, but I find myself drawn to it all the same. Sometimes I just come in and imagine what it would be like if the theater was up and running._

_There would be kids lining up for the games. Some of them nerds trying to beat the high scores, others just there to hang out, and some would be younger kids just being goofy. Maybe some had come with older siblings. I can imagine them trying to copy their big brother or sister, attempting to empress their friends then failing terribly. A part of me envies those imagined children. A part of me thinks they envy me. _

_I'm not sure why I think that. Maybe it's because I don't have to go to school, maybe it's because I have a friend like Wesley. Whatever the reason I think they would be envious of me. Of course I could just be vain. Yeah, that's probably it. _

_Eventually I grow tired of the arcade room. I check in on Wesley, but he's still talking to himself about the boys. I roll my eyes and head into our room. It's the smallest theater room and has the fewest chairs. Our bed is still just a jumble of curtains and usher costumes. I dig through the fabric until I find what I'm looking for._

_It's my favorite Christmas present from that very first Christmas. The book of every fairytale Wesley ever told me. I had snuck it with us when we left the old house, not wanting to leave it behind to grow moldy and fall apart. I take it out into the hall so I have light and start to read. The stories send my emotions in spirals. I smile and cheer at the victories, laugh at the jokes, mourn at the deaths, and cry at the loses. _

_As I read Wesley walks out of the theater he was in and approaches me. He sits next to me and reads over my shoulder. When we finish reading he looks at me and smiles._

_"Wanna play something?" he asks. I nod enthusiastically. "Come on," he pulls me up with him._

_We start to play a wonderful game. It involves every princess, every prince, every villain, and every fairy from my stories. Wesley plays the princes and I play the princesses. He has to rescue me from all the dangers and return me to my kingdom. There my father offers to repay him with butt loads of gold, but he always refuses._

_"Seeing your daughter return home safely is payment enough," he smiles. Then we get married and start to dance. _

_It takes us forever to finish because we have to go through every story. It's well into the night by the time we're done. Exhausted, but happy we drag ourselves into our bed and fall asleep. _

_*One Year Later*_

_A storm howls outside the theater. Wesley and I are crouched inside our room surrounded by candles since the power went out. Thunder cracks overhead and we flinch. Wesley puts his arm around me._

_"It's gonna be okay, it's just a little storm," he coaxes me. I give him a look._

_"Little storm? It's about as little as that woman at the store today," I snap. He laughs and I do too. Thunder rumbles again and we stop. "How long do you think it will last?" I ask. He shrugs._

_"But since we don't have anything else to do I think this is the perfect time for you to work on your multiplication facts," he gives me a crocked smile. I groan and fall backwards._

_"No," I whine._

_"They're not that bad Elley," he crosses his arms. I pout at him. Wesley raises his eyebrows. I sigh and sit up. "That a girl." He gets up to find a piece of paper and a pencil. "Be studying them while I'm gone," he orders. _

_"Yeah right," I grumble. When he leaves I curl up in the curtains and hide from the chill of the storm. Rain pounds on the roof and thunder booms while the wind howls. It's like an angry orchestra outside. _

_A crash sounds from outside the room. "Wesley?" I call. I can hear his voice, but then someone else starts talking. Confused I stand up and creep towards the door. I open it a crack and peek out. The hall is empty, but I can still hear the voices and more crashes. Curious I tip toe out into the hall. _

_"Wesley?" I whisper. There's no answer. As I get closer to the lobby the voices get louder. I press my back against the wall and sneak a glance._

_There are five boys in the lobby, not counting Wesley. Two of them are holding him back while the others go through the fridge and pull out our food. One of them is kicking over the popcorn popper and throwing stuff against the walls. _

_"Stop it," Wesley shouts. "Why are you doing this?" he demands._

_"Don't you remember us Wesley?" one boy steps forward. I recognize him in an instant. It's the black haired boy from the street. "We're teaching you how to be respectful," he growls._

_"I'll never respect you," Wesley spits. _

_"Then we're teaching you to fear us," he glares at Wesley. "Now where's your little girlfriend?" the boy glances around. I gasp and jerk my head back before he can see me. _

_My heart beats so loud I'm positive they can hear it. My palms are slick with perspiration and I wipe them on my pants. I don't know what to do. Wesley needs my help, but I don't know how to help him. If it comes to a fight I'll be next to useless and I've never been good at talking myself out of something. _

_"I'll never tell you," Wesley's voice sounds above the rain. There's a dull thud and grunt then a low moan. _

_"How 'bout now?" I peek inside the room. Wesley is clutching his stomach and has his eyes shut in pain. The blonde boy from before is holding a knife and has the blade pointed at him._

_"Never," Wesley says determinedly. _

_"Too bad," the boy moves down with the knife._

_"No," I scream. "Don't hurt him." I step into the room, my eyes locked on Wesley and my arms outstretched towards him. He gives me a pained look and shakes his head._

_"No Elley," he tries to warn me, but the blonde hits him over the head and Wesley falls unconscious. _

_"Hello Elley," the black haired boy grins. I glare at him. "Don't be so cold. I've brought you some old friends." He glances towards the other boys with him. I gape in shock at the two familiar forms._

_"Issac? Ben?" my voice is barely above a whisper. They look at me uncomfortably. The blonde and ginger from before laugh and nudge them to the side. _

_"They're not important. You're what's important," the main boy starts to walk towards me. I step backwards._

_"Me? Why?" I ask in confusion. _

_"You'll know the answer soon enough," he grins. He starts forward again. I turn and run. "Elizabeth," his voice echoes behind me. I run into the nearest theater and head towards the exit. I force the door open and run out into the rain. "Elizabeth," his voice follows me outside. _

_My bare feet smack down hard on the sidewalk. The rain has me drenched in minutes so I'm chilled to the bone. I don't know if the boy is following me, but I keep running. As I make a turn I loose my balance and fall down hard. My elbow bursts with pain and I can see blood spurt on the sidewalk. I ignore it and start running again. _

_"Elizabeth." He's still behind me. My heart pounds as loud as the thunder and my vision blurs from both rain and fear. I head down an alleyway, hoping to loose him._

_When I reach the end of the alleyway I stop dead in my tracks. It's a dead end. I look around for someplace to hide, but the alley is empty. I press myself against the wall, hoping to stay hidden in the shadows. The boy's silhouette appears at the entrance of the alleyway. He pauses then walks by. I let out a breath of relief then start running towards the exit._

_As I step back into the open I feel strong arms wrap around me. "I've got you know," his breath is hot on my neck. I scream and kick, but I can't get away. The boy drags me back to the theater before anyone can stop us. No cars drive by to see him taking me, no pedestrians are out in the rain. There's no one to help me. _

_When we reach the theater he locks the door. "Now it's time for some fun," he laughs. His laugh is twisted and demented. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my whole life. More than when my mother left me, more than when I thought I was going to drown in the pool, and more than when Jack died. I want to run again, to fight, but I'm frozen. _

_In the split second as he moves in I realize what's going to happen. Jack had told me about this, warning me to never go anywhere with strangers. Now it's going to happen to me. Oh God I'm only eight and I'm going to be raped. Oh God please help me. _

_No help comes. Nobody rescues me. Nobody even cares. _

_*One Week Later*_

_"Elley?" Wesley's voice is hoarse and I hardly recognize it._

_"Wesley?" I sit up from where I'm huddled in the shadows of my room or as I prefer to call it, my prison. He crawls over to me, hiding behind the chairs so Issac wouldn't see him. _

_Since that night Wesley was forced to join their band of thieves and I had become something of a play thing for them. I tried not to think about it though. Instead I spend my free time remembering the fairytales I used to love._

_"Are you okay?" he asks. His face is bruised and there's dried blood staining his clothes. Looking at him makes my heart ache._

_"No," I say. "And neither are you." He looks down at himself._

_"This is nothing. You should see the other guy," he shrugs. I try to laugh or at least smile, but I can't. Wesley glances at Issac then pulls me into a hug. I burry my face in his neck and breathe in his scent. It's been so long since I've hugged him I never want to let him go. _

_Eventually we have to break away to make sure Issac doesn't see him. Luckily Issac is falling asleep in one of the chairs. I still can't believe it's him. After all this time he finally comes back with our enemies. It's crazy to think about so I don't._

_"Do you think you're okay to run?" Wesley asks. I nod._

_"Why?" I raise my eyebrows in question._

_"I'm freeing you," Wesley says. He hugs me again. "You have to survive Elley. You've gotta survive for me okay?" he pulls back and looks in my eyes. "Can you promise me you'll survive?"_

_"Yes," I nod. The hope of freedom is making my heart flutter and my spirits soar. Wesley has always been able to make me feel better._

_"I'll distract Issac and you get out the exit. Don't look back and don't stop running. Okay?" he checks. I nod yet again._

_"How will you get away?" I ask. He bites his lip._

_"Don't worry about me. I'll find you somehow. I promised I'd never leave you remember? I never go back on a promise." His eyes are dark and betray that he's not saying something. I want to ask him but he stands up before I get the chance. _

_"Hey Issac," Wesley walks over to him. Issac jumps to attention._

_"What are you doing here Wesley?" he asks. Without giving him an answer Wesley jumps on him. They start to fight on the floor and I run towards the exit. I hesitate before leaving and glance back at Wesley._

_"Go Elizabeth, go," he shouts. I turn and run. I run into the sunshine I haven't seen in days. I run from my nightmares and from my fears. And I run from the only person I've ever truly cared about. Not knowing I'd never see him again…_

**A/N:**

**Yep. Poor Elizabeth. She's had a rough life. Poor, poor girl. Next chapter is Peter's reaction to all this. It's very…interesting. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up please! Love you guys!**


	11. Forget Them All

Chapter Eleven:

My eyes shoot open and I gasp as I'm dragged back into reality. My chest heaves and my heart hammers as if I had really just relived my childhood years in a matter of seconds. Peter removes his hands and I stumble backwards, looking down to avoid his face. I press my back against a nearby tree for support. My legs are shaking and I'm not sure they can hold me on their own.

Minutes pass as we stand there. Slowly my breathing returns to normal and my heartbeat slows. My legs still feel like jelly so I don't leave the comfort of the tree. All the while I stare at the ground, not ready to meet Peter's eyes.

I'm not sure I could stand to look at his face when it looks so much like Wesley. I might just burst into tears and I did not want to cry in front of him. That was my rule; don't cry in front of Peter. Don't seem weak.

"What happened next?" The question takes me by surprise. Of all the things I was expecting him to say that was not it. Despite my fears and anxiety I look up into his stormy sea colored eyes.

It's like he's put on a mask, a mask devoid of emotions and feelings. His eyes are empty. There's none of his normal smirk, arrogance, and smugness. He doesn't look pleased, guilty, sympathetic, annoyed, or sorry. He's completely blank. Frankly the look on his face scares me more than any look of anger I've seen.

"Nothing really," I shrug and turn away, unable to stand looking him. Peter walks over and leans against the tree next to me. His arm touches mine so I wiggle away until there's a good amount of space between us.

"Elley," his voice is soft, showing just the hint of emotion. I bite my lip in annoyance. _Why does he have such an effect on me?_ If anyone had asked me about my past I would have told them nope and then walked off. Peter asks me and I give it to him. Now he wants to know more and I can feel myself giving in. There's no way I'll tell him no.

I sigh then begin to ramble on about how I lived after I left Wesley. I talk about how I grew so careless in my thievery that I got caught more often and that's why they sent Emma after me. I ramble on about how Emma made me feel loved and wanted for the first time since I left Wesley, but I still never completely trusted her enough to tell about my past. I talk about my foster home. Like how it was fun at first, but then my foster father developed a drinking problem and he would come home and beat his wife and sometimes, if I didn't get out of the way, me.

I mention how Emma was a bright light in a dark time. She would help me get over the beatings and took me away from that house as much as possible. But I never told her about the drinking. I keep going on about how after she just suddenly disappeared things got even worse at my foster home so I left them and went to find her.

Then I start on my adventures in Storybrooke. I explain the fight with Cora and how Mary Margaret eventually had to kill her. I tell about my adventure in New York with Emma, Henry, and Mr. Gold to find Neal. Next comes how we reacted to Greg and Tamara and all of the mahem they caused.

All the while I'm inserting little details like how the fairytale characters didn't really except me at first because I wasn't one of them and how I grew remarkably close to Henry during this time. Then after I gained their trust how Henry and I grew apart because Emma was forced to choose between us. I ramble on about how it hurt me and such and how mad I was when she left me without even saying where she was going.

Sometime while I was talking we must have sat down because when I finally stop I find myself huddled next to the tree with Peter sitting next to me. He has one knee raised and rests his arms on it while watching me intently. I'm hugging my knees to my chest and my hair is falling in my face, partly hiding me from his eyes. Something I am grateful for.

"And now you're here," Peter finishes.

"And now I'm here," I nod. We elapse into a silence that's only disturbed by the low chirp of crickets and the deep croaks of frogs. I sigh and lean my head against the tree, contemplating what just happened.

"What?" Peter asks.

"It's just," I sigh again, "I've been trying to forget my past for years. When I got to Storybrooke I thought that I'd finally be able to start over and erase my past completely. Then I come here and it's all brought back."

"Why do you want to erase your past?" Peter cocks his head to one side. I turn and stare at him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Why do I want to erase my past?" I repeat. "My past sucks," I stand up and so does Peter. Fury and irritation rise as I continue. "My mother abandoned me, all the people I love are dead or they don't love me, I abandoned Wesley, and I was raped when I was eight years old. EIGHT YEARS OLD," I scream.

"To top it all off I'm a prisoner on this godforsaken island," I glare at him. Peter's eyes harden and any sympathy that might have lingered in those stormy depths is erased.

"You know it would be a lot better here if you were to loosen up and have fun," he snaps.

"Have fun? Have fun?" a hot flush rises in my cheeks from irritation. "How can I have fun when you have Henry somewhere and you're fighting Emma?"

"Forget Emma!" he exclaims. "Forget Henry!"

"No," I shout.

"Why?"

"They're my family. They love me and they need me."

Peter narrows his eyes and leans forward. I lean back until I'm pressed against the tree. "If Emma really loved you she would have taken you away from your foster home. She would have brought you to Storybrooke with her, she would have chosen you over Henry. If she really loved you she would have left Henry here and staid in Storybrooke with you," he whispers.

I look away from Peter. I'm too scared to speak. Everything he's saying makes perfect sense. I've known it all for awhile, I've just been denying it. Then Peter comes along and forces me to face the facts. "I'm sorry Elley, but it's time you accept the truth. They aren't coming for you. They want Henry."

I turn and look at him again. To my shock he really does look sorry. His eyes are wide with sympathy and he almost looks regretful. There are a million thoughts racing through my head and a million things I want to say, but I stay quiet.

"I'm sorry about your past too," he says. I lower my gaze again. Tears burn my eyes but they don't fall. _Wesley…_

"Thanks," I manage to choke out.

"If I could meet those guys now," his voice is hard and his muscles tense. I have trouble swallowing when I think about it. "You didn't disserve that," his voice goes low and soft. He raises one hand and holds my chin. Gently he raises my head so I'm looking him in the eye.

It feels like there's electricity running through my body. His eyes are locked on mine and mine are locked on his. His hand rests on my cheek and his other one holds him up against the tree so he's leaning over me. I can feel something stir in me. It's a feeling I've been struggling to ignore since I got here. Something stronger than anger, hate, and fear. Something more along the lines of desire and lust.

It echoes through Peter's eyes and I know he feels it too. He moves his body closer to mine and I don't back away. Not that I really could, considering the fact that I'm already pressed against a tree. By now he's only millimeters from my face. I can feel his breath on my lips and it only increases the odd feelings inside of me.

At the last moment I turn away and break the trance. For a moment we stand in an awkward silence then Peter moves away. I slowly turn to face him, scared of what I'll see. His face looks dark.

"I-I," I stutter. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to kiss him because some part of me still hopes Emma will rescue me? Because I'm scared?

"I understand," he nods. He looks down then takes my hands in his. I look down in confusion as he starts to pull me away from the tree.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Peter doesn't answer. He walks to the edge of a small field of flowers. They're blue like forget-me-nots, but much bigger than your average flowers. Here he lets go of my hands and walks into the flowers. "Peter?" my voice sounds so small and lost. I'm almost embarrassed by it.

Finally Peter turns to face me and answers my questions. "Emma chose Henry over you. Now I'm asking you to chose me over her," his voice is intent, his eyes surprisingly soft. "Forget her, forget him, forget _them. _Forget them all," he holds out one hand for me to take.

I want to tell him no, to run away into the woods, right to Emma. I want to go back in time to be with Wesley. But when I look up into his eyes I know I can't. He's giving me a puppy dog look, half childish longing and the other half complete fiery desire. "You can stay here on Neverland with me and the Lost Boys. You'll never have to worry about anything or have to deal with grown-ups ever again. You'll be young and happy forever."

The longer I look at him the stronger the feelings inside me become. The desire, lust, passion, whatever you want to call it is slowly taking over. Everything else seems to dim in importance compared to the idea of Peter. Without a second thought I walk forward and take his hand.

"Forever is an awfully long time," I remember a quote from the story of Peter Pan. Peter smiles.

"At least we'll have each other for company," he steps closer and takes my other hand. Without giving me enough time to move away or change my time Peter leans down and kisses me.

It's nothing like I had expected it. Peter's lips are gentle and hardly brush against mine. His hands hold mine tightly and keep me close to him. I'm hardly aware of anything except for where our bodies are touching. Nothing else seems to matter.

Peter pulls away far too soon and I open my eyes, realizing for the first time that I had closed them when we kissed. I also become aware of how fast and loud my heart is pounding and how hard I'm breathing. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it seemed to have knocked me out of proportion.

Peter smiles at me and moves one hand to hold my cheek. Then he leans in and kisses me again. It's just as gentle as the first and lasts a tad bit longer, but it still makes my breath go ragged and my heart flutter.

As we pull away I become aware of a fine mist rising off of the flowers around us. I tear my gaze away from Peter and look around. Sure enough there is a thin mist rising off of the flowers. It's the same blue as the petals and shimmers like it's filled with lights.

"What's going on?" I glance around.

"Don't fight it Elley. You chose it after all," Peter's voice sounds next to my ear and I glance at him. He smirks and I feel my heart sink. More irritated with myself than him I open my mouth to say something, but suddenly I feel very dizzy.

"Peter," I gasp as my body sways. My vision is blurred and everything looks blue.

"It's alright Elley," Peter whispers. His arms hold me before I fall and I hold onto him for support.

"Peter," I mumble again.

He doesn't reply. I can feel him pick me up and then I'm just hanging limply in his arms. I try to speak again but I can't form any words. Everything feels woozy and out of sorts. Suddenly I just want to go to sleep. With memories of a soft kiss I go unconscious in Peter's arms.

**A/N:**

**I'm really bad with confrontations and crap. I feel like this chapter was kind of weird. Hmmmm. I'll leave that up to ya'll to decide. All questions will be answered later so the whole mist and everything will be explained. Not sure when my next update will be. I've got exams in a week or two and Christmas is in three weeks **** yayyyyy! The episode tonight was pretty good. It scared me when Peter went in the box. I thought they were getting rid of him and I was all like nooooooo! However I'm not sure how I'm going to fit all of that into this story. I'll work on it, but that's probably just going to delay the updates even farther. Sorry bout that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite how short and crappy it was. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep up the good work!**


	12. New History

Chapter Twelve:

Henry's eyelids flutter and he slowly wakes up. He looks a little confused as he sits up and looks around. I watch him as he rises and he stares at me suspiciously.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You fell asleep," I answer.

"I did?" he sounds shocked.

"Don't worry. It was only a cat nap," I lie. "The night is still young." Henry blinks then looks down. The light from the bonfire behind us illuminates his face and makes his shadow quiver behind him. My own shadow is, of course, absent. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's just, I thought I heard my dad calling for me." I fake a look of interest.

"Really?" I ask, my voice coated in face curiosity.

"Yeah, but that's impossible," he sighs. "Because my dad's dead." He sounds so lost he almost reminds me of Elley. For a moment I feel genuine sorrow, but I push it away with the pleasure of knowing that I knew his father was alive when he still thought he was dead. I love knowing things that others don't.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "But it's only natural for us to dream about things we've lost and things we want. Like your father coming back for you, or Elley being on Neverland with you," I remember how she had almost found him just the day before. Henry looks up at me.

"But I was awake when I heard her. I know she was here," Henry argues. I want to tell him it doesn't matter that she's here. She doesn't care about him now, she wouldn't even recognize him.

"You were dreaming it. Why would I kidnap your family?" I ask, trying to look honest.

"To keep them from finding me," Henry insists. I can feel my irritation rising. _He's as stubborn as Elley!_

"Nobody is trying to find you. You said so yourself that your father was dead. Your mother has no way of getting to Neverland since Greg and Tamara stole the magical bean to get here. I'm afraid you're stuck here," I say. Henry looks ready to argue, but then my words sink in. He didn't know Emma had another bean, he really thought they were stuck in Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but it's time you knew." I give him my best sympathetic look then stand up and head over to the bonfire. He follows me as I walk next to Felix. He glances at us then returns to carving.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to our guest of honor, Henry," I pull out my pipe. Henry watches me curiously as I start to play. The music slides out into the air and flows forward like a poisonous mist. I can imagine it entrancing the Lost Boys and hopefully Henry.

As I play the Lost Boys start their dance again. They're beating sticks and hooting as they spin around the fire. Henry is starting to move next to me. He grabs some sticks then joins in with the Lost Boys.

"Can you hear the music now?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods. His voice sounds breathless with exhilaration. _Victory!_ I lower the pipe and watch him dance.

_Soon he'll be ready. Then I'll be the most powerful person in the world. No one will be able to stop me and I'll be able to do anything I want and have everything I want._ Elley's image flashes in my mind and I smile. _Make that every__one__ I want._

*Elizabeth*

Everything is dark. I move, but I touch nothing solid. It's like I'm suspended in complete nothingness. I try to walk forward, but I feel like I haven't moved forward at all. I let out a breath, but it makes no noise. _What the crap?_

I can feel the fear rising in me. There was absolutely nothing here. I let out a scream, but my ears are undisturbed by the noise. My heart beats a little faster, at least I think it does. It's kind of hard to tell when you can't hear anything and you can hardly feel anything. In fact I'm not really sure if I'm breathing.

Panic flutters in my like a bird in a cage. _What am I supposed to do?_

Reacting on fearful instincts I start to flail around and scream out random crap. I feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing. _Oh dear Lord._

I stop suddenly as there's a flash of red light in front of my eyes. Before I can react there's a pin prick of pain at the nape of my neck. Almost instantly it starts to rise up the back of my head and spread through my brain until it feels like I'm on fire.

This time when I scream I can hear it. It echoes through my head and only furthers the pain. As my screams continue to flow out of my body I become increasingly aware of other senses returning. I can now feel my hands clamped over my ears and the chill of water seeping through my pants from where I'm crouched on the ground.

There's a noise beyond my screams, but I can't stop them to concentrate on it. All I know is the pain and my screams. Yet still the noise comes again, louder this time. It's another scream and this time it's not my own.

The new scream is accompanied by many more screams that echo around me. They seem to swell and decline then swell again. I feel like I'm in an ocean of screams. Every time they get louder the red light flashes before my eyes then fades away as they get lower. It's a never ending nightmare of constant pain and noise.

Finally I rouse myself out of the nightmare and sit panting in my bed. _My bed?_ I look down and sure enough I'm lying in a bed. It's small and rough, but it's a bed.

The bed is lying in the middle of a small cottage like building. It's made completely of wood and is rather roughly built, but it seems sturdy enough. The furniture includes the bed, a small wooden table, a few wooden chairs, and something like a dresser or a nightstand. There is also a circular window on the far wall, across from the door.

Something about the place just feels wrong. _Where am I?_ Almost cautiously I crawl out of the bed and stand in the middle of the house. Now that I'm out of the covers I discover the absence of my white shirt so I'm only in my tank-top and black skinnies. My boots are missing too. I open a drawer of the dresser and find my shirt folded and tucked away. My boots are sitting side by side under the dresser.

"Did I miss something?" I wonder aloud. I rack my memories, but I can't remember taking off my shirt or my boots. I can't even remember coming into this house. The last thing I remember is, nothing. My mind goes blank. I don't remember anything. "Yeah, I definitely missed something," I say to myself.

"What makes you say that?" a boy's voice asks from behind me. I spin around and stumble back against the dresser. To my shock there's a teenage boy standing next to my bed. The moment I look at his face I'm flooded by an onslaught of memories.

My parents were dead beats that didn't take care of me so one day I just left. After I left I was picked up by some magical shadow man and brought to this island. Then I met a boy that calls himself Peter Pan and can use magic and crap. So that means this is Neverland and this boy is Peter Pan. _Seems legit._

"How did you get here?" I blurt out the question. He raises his eyebrows and walks forward.

"Well, two people had very strong feelings for each other. So they decided to do something that often results in babies," he starts. I blush as I realize what he's talking about.

"I know that. I meant how did you get in my room?" I explain.

"The door of course," Peter motions behind him at the door.

"Well, why are you here?" I ask.

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit, see how you like your new house. I think the Lost Boys did a fantastic job on it," his eyes travel around the room then land back on me. I feel uncomfortable under his gaze. The way he's looking at me is like he's looking right through me, like he can see into my soul or something. I feel like he's looking for something, something he knows about and I don't.

"Um yeah. Felix did a great job," I mutter. With the memories of Peter came the memories of the Lost Boys. Felix, Devin, and Tyler are the only ones that stand out. I know some others from a game I think we played once, but not many. I look down and once again catch sight of my tank-top and bare feet. "Did you take off my clothes?" I ask.

"No," he laughs. "Why? Did you want me to?" he raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Pervert," I snap. He laughs again and shrugs.

"Think what you want," he says. "I think we both know the truth though," once again I feel like he's searching for something as he looks at me. For a moment I feel something spark inside of me. I can't place it though. Anger, irritation, fear, longing, disgust? I can't tell.

"Yeah, whatever," I look away to escape his eyes. He nods.

"Well I better go. Can't spend all my time cavorting with Lost Girls when I've got an island to run," he turns and heads for the door.

"I'm not a Lost Girl," I call after him. He pauses at the now opened door and looks back at me.

"As long as you're here you are. As long as you're here you'll always be _my_ Lost Girl Elley," his voice is slightly barbed, almost like what he's saying hurts in some way. It gives me goose bumps as he disappears.

The door closes behind him and I run over to it. As quietly as I can I open the door and peek out. I'm greeted by Felix's back. He's obviously been placed as my guard. _As always, _I think. Before I can close the door he turns around and sees me.

"Elizabeth?" he asks. To my surprise I feel almost relieved to hear his voice. It sounds oddly familiar. The calm, deep echo of it chases away the mixed feelings Peter stirred.

"I'm okay Felix," I say. He nods and I start to close the door. At the last minute I'm reminded of my dream and how that's the only thing that awaits me when I go back to sleep. "Actually Felix," I open the door again and he looks at me. "Will you come in for a while?" I feel almost awkward making the request, but I don't think I can handle another dream like that.

"Um okay," Felix answers. He walks inside and takes a seat at the small table in my room. I sit next to him. "Is everything all right?" Felix asks.

"No," I answer. "I had this really weird dream and it just made everything feel really weird and just kind of off I guess," I explain. Felix looks sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"Stay," I suggest. "Distract me from my dream. Tell me stories or something." Felix gives me a look. I shrug. "It could help." He rolls his eyes, but starts telling me a story anyways. It's a story about him and Peter of course. It's about how they discovered that mermaids weren't all that friendly. I listen intently, but soon my eyes start to droop.

Felix keeps talking even though I'm half asleep. Just as one of the mermaids is about to drown them I lose consciousness.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to finally update when the update was so short. I was struggling with how to write this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how it would be after she loses her memories so I had to keep rewriting it. I hope you like it. Here's to clear up some confusion. Peter had the Lost Boys build Elizabeth a house kind of like what Wendy has in the show except not in a tree. He was trying to see if she would remember anything about their kiss and still have feelings for him. Unfortunately she forgot about it so he gets kind of annoyed. The only thing Elizabeth remembers is getting to Neverland and having adventures with the Lost Boys and such. She resents Peter because she thinks he kidnapped her, but of course she thinks he's incredibly sexy and awesome too(Haha). Don't hate me because they're not together anymore. Believe me when I say it doesn't last that long. Well I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You are guys are so totally freaking amazing. You're one of the highlights of my day. Please keep up the good work!**

**P.S. So I was comparing the stats of my story to some of the others with a similar plot and I realized there are quite a few that are more popular than mine. If you have any suggestions for what would make this story better then please review and let me know. Also it there's anything you would like to see happen in this story then please review it!**


	13. Who's Emma?

Chapter Thirteen:

So many faces, so many faces. Everything burns. I'm lost, I'm found. I'm up, I'm down. There's a warm touch replaced by cool nothingness. Lights flash in a dark abyss. I feel a soft hug then my heart wrenches.

"Wesley," a name escapes my lips, but has no meaning to me. Confusion. Thick and steady, like honey, it pours itself over my brain and makes everything go fuzzy. There's more pain then fear.

My lips tingle and I can feel someone's breath on my face. Red flashes tie-dye the background. Red, the color of desire. But, what do I desire? Sea green eyes burn into my vision then disappear.

There's a cold hand against my stomach and I flinch away, but my movement makes me go dizzy. Someone's hands wrap around my throat. I can't breathe. Everything is closing in around me. I can see dots swimming around my eyes and suddenly I'm cold. I flail my arms around, but it's like their moving through water.

I jerk up in bed and scream. Hot tears streak my cheeks and my chest heaves uncontrollably. My lungs can't seem to get enough air despite the constant movement of my chest. My mouth is open and I'm gasping like a fish out of water, but it doesn't help. "Felix," I manage to choke out in a strangled scream.

The door flies open immediately. Felix appears shocked at how I look and he rushes over. "What's wrong? What happened?" he demands. Unable to talk, I just through myself into his arms and press my face into his chest like a child would do to their father. Felix wraps his arms around my shaking shoulders and pulls me against him. "It's okay Elizabeth. I'm here," he coaxes me.

The amount of comfort his voice offers is quite surprising, but at the same time very relieving. I start to gasp in air and feel my head clear slightly. Still I hug him as memories of my dream scrap together in my mind.

"It was just a dream," Felix comforts me.

"But it felt so real," I breath in his earthy scent. He smells like the forest and smoke from all the bonfires they have. It's a surprisingly good smell and it helps settle my heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"It was dark and painful. Everything was so confusing and yet so familiar. Like a memory of a dream," I talk into his chest, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms. He tenses at my words.

"A memory? Of what?" he asks, his voice sounds thick. _What's up with him?_

"I'm not sure. It's fuzzy," I pull out of his hug and look at his face. His eyes search mine for something I don't know of. I'm reminded of how Peter looked at me and I can feel my walls of defense start to rise.

"I think there was a name, but I can't remember now," I lie.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod. He sighs and the look fades. "Well it was just a dream," he says. _Yeah, just a dream that felt like I was dying. _

"I guess," I sigh. I know he's not telling me something, but I'm too tired to ask him about it. My body aches from pain brought on by a nightmare.

"You gonna be okay in here by yourself?" he asks. I'm tempted to ask him to stay again and tell me another story, but I stop myself.

"I'm fine," I say rather roughly. Felix nods and stands up. He leaves me in my room where I collapse on my bed. The rest of the night is a fight not to fall back asleep. Every time my eyes drift closed I see the flashes of light and feel the sickening swirl of emotions. By the time the sun rises I'm completely exhausted, but my body doesn't hurt anymore from the phantom like pain.

*Emma*

Regina holds the Lost Boy's heart close to her mouth. She's ordering him around the island by speaking commands to his heart. Now that they have reached Henry it is Elizabeth's turn to be warned that they are coming for her. Emma just hoped they weren't too late.

"Walk to her cabin then," Regina snaps. The heart glows in the shadow of the forest. Mary Margaret watches it with a look of displeasure. She did not approve of this activity, but it had to be done.

_I wish I could see what the Lost Boy is doing_, the thought flashes through Emma's head. The mirror they had used for Henry had been broken by her son when Pan started to arrive. She wasn't sure how they would convince Elizabeth it was them without being able to show her it really was them. _We'll cross that bridge when it comes._

"Grab some fruit or something so you can tell the guards it's for her to eat," Regina continues to order the boy.

"Do you think she'll really believe it's us?" Emma asks Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret tears her eyes away from Regina and looks at her daughter.

"Of course she will. Elizabeth has faith in you. She knew we were coming for Henry so she must know we'd rescue her too," Mary Margaret comforts her. Emma still isn't so sure.

"But she has no idea that we've made it to Neverland. She also doesn't know that we know she's here," Emma points out.

"Pan probably told her. He likes to brag so he probably let it slip that he defeated us in that battle," her mother suggests. Emma sighs. _I think he's smarter than that. He wouldn't give Elizabeth hope for the same reason he wouldn't give Henry hope of our arrival on Neverland._

"Tell them you have food for Elizabeth," Regina's voice snaps Emma from her thoughts. They've almost reached Elizabeth. "Now walk through the door and approach her." Mary Margaret and Emma stand up and walk towards Regina. "He's there," she looks at them.

*Elizabeth*

Devin stands before me with a bag of pomegranates. "Here's your food," he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I take it from him. I offer no smile and simply sit down and start to eat the fruits. Devin glances around then leans down.

"I have something to tell you," he whispers. I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I ask. The question comes out harsher than I had intended, but Devin doesn't even seem to notice.

"It's about your family," he sounds urgent. I give him a confused look.

"My family?" I repeat.

"They're here. You were right all along. They came here for you," Devin looks at me expectantly. I'm lost.

"My family abandoned me. Why would they come to Neverland?" I ask. Devin gives me a confused look. His eyes clearly say _why aren't you happy?_

"But you were always talking about how Emma was coming to get Henry and she'd get you too," Devin says slowly. His brow is furrowed in thought.

"Who's Emma?" I ask.

*Emma*

Mary Margaret paces in front of where Emma sits on a fallen tree. Regina stands at the edge of the woods and watches us.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation," Emma's mother says.

"Yeah, she's forgotten us," Emma says. Her voice is flat and hurt. She never imagined Elizabeth would actually forget about her.

"But she wouldn't just forget about us. Especially not you, you're like her sister," Mary Margaret exclaims.

"You haven't been acting like a very good sister recently," Regina inputs.

"Don't say that. Of course you have Emma," Mary Margaret snaps at Regina than comforts me. Emma shrugs her off.

"She's right. I've been choosing Henry over her a lot more and then I just left her in Storybrooke when we come here," Emma sighs. Regina looks smug and Mary Margaret gives her a sympathetic look.

"Henry is your son, of course you'd put him first," she points out.

"But I still shouldn't have been pushing Elizabeth away. She came all the way to Storybrooke for me the least I could have done was taken her to Granny's or something," Emma argues.

"You never even took her to Granny's?" Regina sounds shocked. "Even I think that's cruel."

"Leave her alone," Mary Margaret snaps.

"No, she's right," Emma cuts her off. "Again."

"You sound surprised," Regina smirks.

"More like annoyed," Emma corrects her. Regina's smirk fades into anger. Emma doesn't care though. "But I still can't believe Elizabeth forgot me." Mary Margaret sits down next to her and places one hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I doubt she did it by her own accord," she says. Emma glances at her.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, Pan does posses magical powers. Perhaps he erased her memories," Mary Margaret suggests. Emma feels a rush of hope mixed with anger. _I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if he hurts her or Henry. _

"But why would he do that?" Regina demands.

"Why does he do anything?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Power," Emma answers.

"Power," Mary Margaret agrees.

**A/N:**

**Not much to say with this chapter. It has a few time jumps, but I think they worked pretty well. Thanks again to my amazing reviewers and followers and favoriters! You guys are so freaking awesomely amazingggggggggg! **


End file.
